Rijinsho
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sebentar saja, biarkan ia melihatnya. todo/deku. Alternate Canon. [5/?] fem!Izuku. Villain!Izuku. Untuk shirocchin.
1. Chapter 1

Suara kecipak mengiringi langkah kaki. Beberapa orang mengejar sesuatu yang kini juga berlarian menembus hujan sambil membawa sebuah koper hitam. Serangan dilancarkan namun tak jua mengenainya sedari tadi.

"Berpencar!"

Sebuah titah meluncur. Beberapa memecah direksi, berniat mengepung dari arah lain. Target mereka kali ini melompat ke bangunan yang lebih tinggi dengan lihai. Satu orang pengejar menjadi garda terdepan, mengeluarkan sedikit _quirk_nya. Gerakan tangan kanannya menghasilkan es dalam jumlah besar guna mempersempit celah si target kabur.

Tetapi ia masih bisa menghindar dari serangan sebesar itu.

_"Todoroki—maksudku, Shouto, bagaimana?"_ sebuah suara muncul d_i wireless earbud_nya. Shouto terus mengejar sembari berusaha menjawab.

"Aku sedang mengejarnya."

Si target masih kukuh berlari. Shouto mengeluarkan esnya lagi dan berhasil mengenai kaki kiri mangsanya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, esnya pecah begitu saja.

"Padahal esku sangat keras, bagaimana dia bisa lolos dengan mudah?" gumam Shouto. Ia terus mengejar hingga si target justru menaiki tangga luar sebuah bangunan tak terpakai.

Mereka berlari hingga ke atap. Di atas, langit masih terlihat begitu gelap dan menyeramkan. Hujan pun turun semakin deras. Shouto melihatnya telah terpojok karena berada di pinggir atap. Bangunan ini tinggi, tidak mungkin dia melompat, bukan? Kecuali dia memiliki rekan dalam aksi kali ini. Berdasar laporan, ia hanya sendirian.

Shouto mengarahkan tangan kanannya, siap siaga mengeluarkan es miliknya.

"Deku, kuharap kau menyerah sekarang."

Topeng hijau dengan telinga panjang itu begitu dikenali di antara kalangan pahlawan. Dia adalah penjahat, dengan nama yang ia gunakan; Deku. Ia selalu saja mencuri uang. Dan di setiap aksinya, ia selalu sendirian. Belum diketahui apakah ia beraliansi dengan penjahat lain, tetapi satu yang pasti; dia tidak boleh dibiarkan meresahkan masyarakat.

Kasus ini sendiri dialihkan ke agensi pahlawan miliknya—warisan dari Endeavor, Ayahnya. Dan sebagai salah satu pahlawan pro sudah jelas Shouto juga harus mengurus ini. Apalagi kasus ini telah berskala nasional karena terlalu banyak uang yang dicuri. Ini adalah kasus ke-delapan belas dalam enam bulan terakhir. Kehilangan yang luar biasa.

Nominal yang ia curi pun tidak tanggung, minimal ia bisa menggasak sepuluh juta Yen. Targetnya adalah bank dan pejabat pemerintah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga nekat melakukan kejahatan seperti ini. Bukan hanya kerugian dalam bentuk finansial, beberapa orang selalu terluka dan tewas setiap ia muncul.

_Tidak bisa dibiarkan, bukan?_

Deku hanya berdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia memutuskan membuang kopernya ke bawah dan turut terjun setelahnya. Shouto langsung meminimalkan jarak, meluncur dengan tumpuan es agar bisa segera menangkapnya. Juga meluncurkan beberapa serangan dalam skala kecil untuk melukainya. Setidaknya ia harus dilumpuhkan terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Shouto hendak mendapatkannya, Deku menendang kepalanya dan membuat Shouto kehilangan pandang untuk sementara. Saat Shouto melihatnya kembali, dia tidak ada di bawah sana. Atau sepanjang ia memandang hamparan jalan.

Deku menghilang.

* * *

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Alternate Canon atau Reality yah? Wkwkw bingung gw mau ngasih tag apa tapi mungkin lebih condong ke Alternate Canon.**

**Fem!Izuku. Villain!Izuku. ProHero!Shouto.**

**Maybe OOC. Typo(s)**

**Buat shirocchin. Katanya lo minta villain ijuku aowkwkwk**

**1/?**

* * *

"Serius?"

"Iya, kudengar dia sampai ijin hari ini."

Berita hari ini lumayan besar di kantor agensi. Shouto meminta ijin tidak masuk dulu hari ini karena merasa demam setelah kemarin hujan-hujanan hampir selama tiga jam. Tanpa hasil pula.

Sedang pihak yang dibicarakan kini bersin di atas kasur sendiri. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, dan rasanya ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata seharian. Bukan karena demam, ia hanya terlalu malas pergi ke kantornya. Pasti sekarang sedang banyak orang yang memperbincangkannya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana bisa ia gagal menangkap seorang penjahat? Ia adalah seorang pahlawan, bukan?

Shouto menatap langit awang-awang. Ia merasa buntu. Apakah ada petunjuk atau cara lain untuk menangkapnya?

Berdasar informasi yang didapat dari Kepolisian, Deku tidak pernah menunjukkan _quirk_nya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa kemampuannya. Tetapi ia jago dalam meloloskan diri. Hal ini yang membuat Shouto sedikit penasaran.

Bagaimana kalau Deku telah memakai _quirk_nya namun tak ada seorangpun yang sadar?

Itu bisa saja. Ia teringat dengan Shinsou, salah satu pahlawan dari agensi lain. Kemampuannya adalah mencuci otak, _brainwashing_. Menyembunyikan _quirk_ adalah kemungkinan paling besar. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak memiliki _quirk_ di jaman ini?

Shouto beralih duduk dan melihat ponsel di meja. Sudah tengah hari. Ia belum beli bahan makanan lagi hari ini. Mungkin dia harus berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Ah, tetapi ia harus menyamar dulu.

* * *

Karena warna rambutnya agak unik, Shouto tak punya pilihan selain memakai _wig_ hitam. Karena ia hanya punya ini sebagai persediaan, hadiah dari Denki saat natal silam. Selain itu, ia menggunakan kacamata dengan lensa kecokelatan. Memang terlihat seperti orang tua, tapi tidak apa daripada ia mendapat gangguan dalam acara membeli bahan makanan.

Shouto pergi ke _minimarket_ yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Sejak menjadi pahlawan pro, ia memang berniat mencoba hidup mandiri dan meninggalkan rumah keluarganya. Menurutnya begini lebih baik.

Shouto menimbang, ia ingin beli apa hari ini. Mungkin membuat sup ayam? Babi panggang? Makarel pedas manis?

Hm. Sepertinya jangan yang pedas. Mungkin dia akan buat sup saja. Ia sibuk melihat bahan dari satu rak ke yang lain. Ia terhenti di bagian daging gurita. Mungkin ia akan mencoba membuat Takoyaki malam ini. Lagipula dia sedang bosan makan soba.

Shouto hendak mengambil daging itu sebelum ia melihat ada tangan lain yang juga berniat sama. Shouto refleks memundurkan tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, apa kau juga menginginkan ini?"

"Ah, tidak masalah. Anda saja. Saya akan mencari bahan lain."

"Daging guritanya tinggal dua ratus gram, silakan nona saja." karena yang Shouto lihat memang seorang gadis di sebelahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau ikal, sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dia juga mengenakan rok.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Saya akan membalasnya lain kali." gadis itu mengambil daging gurita dan membungkuk untuk berterima kasih. Shouto menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Apa Tuan juga ingin memakan ini? Saya bisa membuatkan sesuatu, mungkin?" tawar gadis itu. Shouto menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Aku tidak apa."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm, ya."

Shouto melihatnya berjalan menjauh. Hah. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak fokus dan hampir saja merebut bahan belanjaan seorang gadis.

Mungkin dia yang terlalu lelah karena kemarin.

* * *

Hari ini Shouto mendapat libur. Cutinya biasanya ia ambil dua hari di akhir bulan seperti ini. Yah, dia juga bukan budak agensi. Sesekali mengistirahatkan tubuh tidaklah buruk.

Hari ini dia duduk di taman dengan penyamaran yang biasa ia gunakan. Meski libur, dia juga tetap khawatir jika ada kejadian tak terduga yang mengancam stabilitas keamanan. Sehingga ia berakhir di ruang terbuka dengan membaca sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota.

Buku yang ia pinjam sebenarnya buku biasa, berisikan berbagai dongeng jaman dahulu kala. Shouto yang tidak pernah bisa menikmati masa kecilnya sangat menyukai buku ini di umurnya sekarang. Ternyata banyak hal yang ia lewatkan ketika berlatih dengan keras dan menjadi pahlawan.

Dongeng yang paling ia suka adalah Cinderella. Terkesan kekanakan, memang. Tapi bagi Shouto itu adalah kisah yang sangat bagus.

Setiap dongeng mempunyai pesan moral; bahwa perbuatan buruk akan berakhir buruk pula. Niat jahat seseorang akan berbalas kali lipat dari yang seharusnya.

Shouto suka bagaimana kisah Cinderella dibawakan; bagaimana seseorang yang diperlakukan seperti itu masih memiliki hati untuk memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitinya. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Dan menurut Shouto, ini salah satu nilai lebih dari kisah fiksi jaman dahulu.

"Permisi, bolehkan saya duduk di samping Anda? Bangku lain sudah penuh."

Di taman memang selalu langganan cepat penuh. Shouto menutup buku dan melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ah, Tuan yang waktu itu? Emm—"

Shouto tidak ingin memperkenalkan namanya. Bisa gawat jika ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Hiro."

"Hiro-_san_? Wah, apakah ini kebetulan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Shouto melihat gadis itu membawa banyak buku bacaan. Apa dia tidak berat harus membawa semua itu kemari?

"Ah, aku sedang belajar untuk ujian semester. Namaku Midoriya Izuku."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midoriya."

Izuku kemudian duduk di sebelah Shouto, tak sengaja melihat buku berjudul Kumpulan Dongeng. "Aku juga. Tuan—maksudku, Hiro-_san_ suka membaca kisah seperti ini, ya?"

"Begitulah. Saat aku kecil aku tak punya kesempatan menikmati hal seperti ini. Jadi membaca dongeng lama membuatku merasa senang."

"Kisah mana yang paling Hiro-_san_ suka?"

"Cinderella."

"Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal biasanya anak gadis kan yang suka itu?" Izuku terkekeh.

Shouto melirik. "Kalau Midoriya sendiri suka yang mana?"

"Mungkin Itik Buruk Rupa. Atau Hansel dan Gretel. Yah, menurutku juga semuanya bagus."

"Yah, begitulah. Aku juga bingung memilih. Hm, tapi bacaanmu banyak sekali? Reaksi fusi nuklir?"

"Ah, ya. Materi untuk pelajaran. Hehe." Izuku menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari."

"Sekolah sekarang sepertinya berat, ya." komentar Shouto.

"Begitulah. Haha." Izuku tertawa garing sambil membuka bacaannya. "Hiro-_san_ juga, bukankah kau sudah dewasa? Lain kali bacalah seperti punyaku."

Shouto tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah puas dengan buku semacam itu."

"Apa Hiro-_san_ pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau dongeng itu tidak berakhir baik? Misalnya Cinderella yang Hiro-_san_ suka." Izuku sepertinya serius, tetapi tatapannya masih menuju halaman bukunya sendiri.

"Misalnya?" Shouto mengangkat satu alisnya. Gadis ini menarik juga bisa menyampaikan hal semacam itu.

"Yah, hanya berpikir ... bagaimana kalau Cinderella membunuh semua keluarga tirinya? Dengan racun yang dimasukkan dalam makanan? Atau dengan menusuk jantung mereka saat tengah malam. Maksudku—tidak semua orang punya batas sabar yang sama, bukan?"

Shouto sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Tetapi ia mencoba melihat dari sisi yang lebih logis. "Kau benar. Dongeng memang bahan tipuan paling berguna untuk anak-anak. Kebohongan yang manis. Tapi kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan jika memikirkannya sejauh itu."

"Yah, aku hanya berpendapat saja. Itu kan misalnya." Izuku cengengesan. "Hiro-_san_ orangnya serius sekali, ya?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Shouto buru-buru berapologi. "Ah, maaf. Aku memang tidak pernah bercanda. Jadi agak aneh jika mendengar hal yang terlalu ekstrim atau jauh di luar perkiraanku." ujarnya.

"Tidak masalah, sih. Aku suka Hiro-_san_ yang seperti itu."

Shouto sedikit memalingkan wajah. " ... terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah dekat sini? Mengingat kita juga bertemu beberapa hari lalu."

"Aku mahasiswi Universitas Yuuei."

"Kupikir kau masih SMA."

"Kau terkejut?"

Tepat sekali. Shouto pikir gadis ini masih SMA karena memang postur tubuhnya seperti itu. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka." aku Shouto. "Semoga tesmu berhasil, ya."

Izuku mengangguk. "Aku akan berjuang!"

Shouto melihat pepohonan di sekeliling. Di sini masih banyak orang. Dari tadi ia merasa seperti diawasi sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin seorang penjahat?

"Midoriya, keberatan nanti kuantar?" tanyanya refleks mengingat situasi sekarang memang sedang tak kondusif.

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan merepotkan saja. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hiro-_san_ tenang saja."

Namun tetap saja Shouto lebih percaya intuisinya. "Belakangan banyak penjahat, aku menyarankan kau berhati-hati dan tidak pulang sendirian. Mereka bisa ada di mana saja."

"Terima kasih untuk itu, aku merasa senang mendengarnya." Izuku mengulum senyum. "Hiro-_san_ orang yang baik, ya?"

"Tidak juga." elak Shouto. "Aku hanya khawatir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Ah ... " Izuku tidak bisa menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Ia terlambat memakai buku sebagai tameng, karena Shouto keburu melihatnya. Angin berembus kencang dan sejuk, namun tak berhasil meredam panas yang menjalar di pipi.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Ah, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat."

"Biar kuantar. Bahaya seorang gadis jalan sendirian." sela Shouto.

"Tidak apa, sungguh, Hiro-_san_. Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Izuku tetap keras menolak tawaran itu dan melempar senyum untuk meyakinkan Shouto.

" ... tapi aku mencemaskanmu. Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal sekarang?"

Izuku menunduk. "Kalau Hiro-_san_ memaksa, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih bantuannya."

Shouto berdiri dari bangku, mengulurkan tangan kepada Izuku yang entah mengapa mendadak bisu.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu."

* * *

Rumah Izuku memang tidak terlalu jauh, sesuai perkataannya. Terletak di sebuah rumah kecil berbahan kayu. Menurut pengakuan Izuku, ia tinggal bersama ibunya. Tetapi ibunya berada di Rumah Sakit sejak satu tahun lalu karena menderita penyakit langka dan kata dokter mustahil untuk disembuhkan. Meski begitu, Izuku terus berharap suatu hari ibunya akan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

Shouto tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tak bisa membandingkan segala sesuatu dengan dirinya. Ibunya, Rei, juga masuk ke rumah sakit karena gangguan mental. Shouto hanya mendapatkan lemparan vas tiap kali berkunjung.

Hidup Izuku jelas lebih sulit dari dirinya. Maka dari itu ia tak berhak membandingkannya.

"Hiro-_san_ mau teh?"

"Ah, iya. Terserah kau saja." di ruang tamu yang baru saja dijejaki Shouto, terpajang banyak foto antara Izuku dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dirinya. Mungkin itu ibunya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Shouto duduk, menunggu Izuku. Sementara ia terus mengedarkan pandang di ruangan ini. Ada beberapa barang antik seperti guci di sudut ruang. Juga lukisan yang ia ketahui dijual di pelelangan luar negeri yang dijual sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Apa keluarga Izuku sebenarnya orang kaya, ya? Dia punya banyak barang mahal.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hiro-_san_. Apa mau makan malam sekalian di sini? Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku hari ini." Izuku meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Aroma teh hijau langsung bisa tercium. Shouto paling menyukai teh ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku ada urusan setelah ini." Shouto tidak bohong. Dia ingat malam ini ada rapat para pahlawan pro yang akan diadakan di tempat Tenya, salah satu temannya. Mereka akan membahas grafik kejahatan bulan ini di seluruh negeri.

"Bukankah Hiro-_san_ tidak boleh lapar jika ada urusan sepenting itu? A-aku akan berusaha membuat yang enak, kok!"

"Terima kasih, tapi—"

"Hiro-_san_ tidak boleh menolak! Kau harus makan malam di sini, oke? Tunggu saja!"

Shouto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa barusan Izuku sangatlah manis.

* * *

Malam hari ini, Shouto merapatkan jaket. Akan ada banyak pahlawan bertemu untuk membahas mengenai kejahatan di kota. Shouto datang tepat waktu, untung saja.

"Ah, Todoroki. Masuk saja."

Shouto bertemu dengan Ochako di pintu depan. Ia tadi muncul dari arah dalam, sepertinya ia memang ditugaskan menyambut di sini.

"Kubuka pagarnya." Ochako kemudian mempersilakan Shouto masuk sambil tengok kanan-kiri. Tidak ada kendaraan, tidak ada orang di luar. Malam yang sunyi. Semua pasti berjalan kaki menuju ke tempat ini agar tidak dicurigai.

Shouto dipandu Ochako masuk ke ruang bawah tanah tempat tinggal Tenya, di mana pertemuan akan diadakan. Shouto juga hendak melaporkan beberapa hal dari hasil patrolinya sebulan ini.

Rapat seperti ini bisa diadakan kapan saja, tapi setidaknya sebulan sekali harus dilakukan untuk mengevaluasi kerja mereka. Tenya adalah pahlawan pro, yang juga merupakan Ketua Penyidikan Khusus. Kinerjanya seringkali membantu kepolisian.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Todoroki. Jadi mungkin kita bisa langsung mulai?"

Shouto duduk di kursinya, di sebelahnya ada Denki dan Eijiro. Tenya sedikit jauh darinya, tapi suaranya masih bisa ia dengar. Kegiatan seperti ini dihadiri oleh para pahlawan peringkat atas. Hari ini Divisi XI yang hadir; beranggotakan Shouto, Eijiro, Denki dan Ochako.

"Sepertinya kalian tahu apa yang akan kita bahas. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin minta laporan kalian."

"Sudah kami sertakan dalam laporan ini." Eijiro menyerahkan beberapa puluh lembar kertas. "Semua nyaris terkendali."

"Benar, tapi kita punya masalah dengan penjahat bernama Deku." Shouto memulai. "Jujur saja, aku khawatir dampaknya akan meluas, dan membuat penduduk sipil takut."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Todoroki. Ada tanggapan lain?" tanya Tenya.

"Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu." Ochako menyerahkan beberapa _map_ cokelat, didorong ke arah Tenya.

"Apa ini, Uraraka-_san_?"

"Daftar korban meninggal akibat ulah penjahat bernama Deku itu. Juga pengakuan dari beberapa saksi yang melihatnya. Aku minta kasus ini dinaikkan ke level S." Ochako menatap penuh keyakinan.

"Level S?!" Denki tampak terkejut. "Yang benar saja! Kalau sudah level S kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tahu! Bukankah Deku milik kita?"

"Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menangkapnya." celetuk Shouto. "termasuk aku. Sepertinya dia memang dilatih agar bisa meloloskan diri. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal dalam benakku."

"Apa itu, Todoroki?"

"Pengejaran waktu itu, aku hampir saja mengenainya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika aku hendak menyusulnya. Apa ada sesuatu? Bagaimana tanggapan kalian?"

"Dia pasti punya rekan tukang teleportasi."

"Seperti di film _science-fiction,_ ya."

"Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi. Seseorang yang memiliki _quirk_ teleportasi." potong Tenya sembari membaca berkas yang telah dikumpulkan.

"Dia memang berbahaya, tetapi kita tidak bisa menaikkan kasus begitu saja. Akan coba aku bicarakan dengan pihak penyidik. Lalu, apa kalian sudah punya rencana?"

Menurut Tenya, terlalu gegabah jika status kasus mendadak naik tanpa bukti dan alasan jelas. Kasus tingkat S telah setara dengan kasus internasional. Hanya pahlawan teratas yang diijinkan mengurusnya, seperti Endeavor atau All Might.

"Aku berniat memancingnya dengan pengumuman penjualan rumah." sahut Shouto. "tapi sejauh yang kita tahu dia hanya tertarik pada uang tunai. Aku ragu ini akan bekerja."

"Sama sepertimu."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Dari keterangan saksi, apa ada yang merujuk pada sesuatu yang spesifik? Misal warna mata."

"Kalau tidak salah." Ochako membuka salinan filenya. "ada yang melihatnya di sekitar salah satu Rumah Sakit tiga hari lalu."

"Pastikan ulang kesaksiannya, Uraraka-_san_. Berlaku untuk para saksi lain."

"_Yessir_!"

"Kirishima dan Kaminari, kalian kuberi ijin berjaga di sekitar Rumah Sakit. Siapa tau ia muncul lagi di sana."

"Siap!"

"Dan Todoroki—seperti biasa, kami serahkan patroli kota kepadamu."

Shouto menatapnya lurus—tidak. Dia sedang marah saat ini. Ochako dan yang lain tidak berani menatap balik ketika tatapan mata dwiwarnanya menjadi begitu serius. Karena demi apapun, itu sangat mengerikan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Iida."

* * *

bersambung

* * *

Notes : Rijinsho di sini adalah ilusi optik. Bisa digoogle. Pencipta Rijinsho adalah Yayoi Kusama. Rijinsho cuma bisa dinikmati selama dua puluh detik.

Kenapa harus Rijinsho? Nice Question. Tapi silakan disimpulkan sendiri www. Mungkin karena dunia ini cuma ilusi? #plak

Thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini Izuku mendapat panggilan. Sebuah nama muncul di layar ponsel sebelum ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

_"Deku, dua hari lagi."_

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

_"Awas kalau kau sampai lupa."_

Izuku duduk di pinggir kasur, meletakkan ponsel di sisi kiri dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, menekan ubin lantai dingin di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa, Izuku."

Selisih lima meter, sebuah cermin besar memantulkan refleksinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat tak bisa disembunyikan. Tetapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

* * *

**Rijinsho**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story© Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Canon. Typo(s). Possibly OOC.**

**Fem! Izuku. Villain! Izuku. Pro Hero! Shouto**

* * *

Ochako sedang dalam tahap menyusun ulang laporan saksi. Ia hendak menemui beberapa dari mereka kembali, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia temukan. Ochako garuk kepala, apa mereka sedang ada urusan di kota lain?

"Uraraka-_san_? Kau sendirian?"

"Yaoyorozu-_san_? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Ochako lebih terkejut dengan keberadaan Momo di sana. Seingatnya Momo bertugas di Chiba.

"Mampir sebentar, kemarin Iida menelpon kantor pusat, bukan? Kami kemudian menerima laporannya. Aku sangat penasaran, seberapa berbahayanya penjahat yang kalian urus?"

Ochako ber'oh' ria dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pemerintah Daerah menderita banyak kerugian finansial. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hal ini terus berlanjut."

Uang adalah salah satu penopang besar di jaman ini, tentu saja tidak mudah mendapatkannya. Para investor menyumbangkannya agar para pahlawan dapat segera membasmi penjahat. Mereka yang menggaji pekerjaan ini.

Kalau Ochako pikir, rasanya memang aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Segala di dunia saat ini memang digerakkan dengan uang.

"Siapa yang sekarang menangani kasusnya?" Momo penasaran.

"Todoroki-_san_. Tetapi ia gagal dalam pengejaran kemarin."

Momo bersidekap. "Pantas saja Iida menghubungi pusat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kasus ini."

Ochako mengernyit. "Aneh?"

"Todoroki-_san_ tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya. Jadi pasti penjahat kali ini ada di luar perkiraan kita."

"Ucapanmu masuk akal." Ochako bingung harus mengisi lembar kosong ini dengan apa. Huh. Kemana sih para saksi kemarin?

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali. Hati-hati, Uraraka-_san_!" Momo melambaikan tangan. Setelah ini masih banyak tugas yang menantinya.

"Um!"

Ochako menghela napas. Yah, dia kan diperintahkan memeriksa ulang kesaksian mereka bertiga. Kalau orangnya tidak ada di rumah seperti kemarin, ia harus mencari kemana?

Ia juga sudah berusaha kepada para tetangga mereka, tetapi tak ada yang tahu. Ochako merasa buntu. Padahal bisa saja ini langkah awal menuju titik temu. Tapi dari keterangan mereka sebelumnya, semua memiliki persamaan dalam melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Seorang gadis yang mondar-mandir dekat Rumah Sakit. Mereka menganggapnya seperti itu karena melihatnya memakai rok. Meski wajahnya tidak begitu jelas ketika diperhatikan karena tertutup topi.

Gadis, ya? Tapi belum tentu juga. Bisa saja ia hendak menjenguk seseorang di Rumah Sakit dan tampak resah. Berarti, Ochako harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu kemudian memastikan apa motifnya berkeliaran di sekitar sana.

"Kemungkinan pertama ... " Ochako mulai berpikir. Disaat ia sibuk karenanya, tak sengaja ia justru menabrak seseorang tepat di depannya.

_**Bugh**_!

"Ma-maaf!"

Ochako melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Pensil, kertas dan papan kayu jatuh ke tanah begitu saja karena terlempar. Sedang banyak buku juga demikian di depannya.

"Ah, aku yang kurang hati-hati. Akan aku bantu bereskan." Ochako juga tidak enak menabrak seorang gadis. Warna rambutnya hijau dan bergelombang. Tidak dikucir karena pendek, tapi tetap saja dia manis. Ochako sampai terpana selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" fokus Ochako pun langsung kembali.

"Tidak! Ah, bukunya!"

Ochako bergegas membantu mengumpulkan buku yang tersisa. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas punggung, tapi kenapa membawa banyak buku juga di tangannya?

Mungkin orangnya memang begitu, Ochako jelas malas berpikir. Ia lebih baik menggunakan energinya menguak kasus.

"Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu. Ochako membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aku juga! Lain kali aku akan hati-hati! Um, kakimu kenapa?"

Ia memakai rok yang sedikit pendek. Di paha bagian bawah ada perban yang melilit. Terima kasih angin yang berembus.

"Sa-saya jatuh kemarin." akunya. Memang sepertinya demikian karena ia meringis perih.

"Wah, sudah ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Ochako khawatir. Dia trauma masuk ruang medis karena terlalu sering melihat korban luka akibat kejadian baru-baru ini. Yah, itu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan, sih.

"Sudah, mereka bilang aku hanya harus istirahat." gadis itu tersenyum. "aku permisi."

"Ah, selamat jalan!"

Ochako berniat mengambil barang-barangnya kembali. Untung dia hanya bawa ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat sebuah buku kecil yang jatuh di sekitar papan kayunya.

"Tunggu, ini punya gadis tadi? Akan kukembalikan saja." Ochako berniat menaruhnya di bagian barang hilang agar gadis itu lebih mudah menemukannya ketika menyadari barangnya tak ada. Karena saat ia menoleh ke belakang, dia sudah tidak ada.

Ochako terhenyak ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah halamannya terbuka karena ulah angin lagi.

"I-ini ... "

* * *

"Jadi apa urusanmu sampai repot-repot datang kemari, huh, _setengah_ sialan?"

"Tolong sambut tamumu dengan sopan, Bakugou. Aku membicarakan ini." sebuah foto ditunjukkan sebagai barang bukti. Foto satu-satunya yang berhasil memotret postur tubuh seorang penjahat secara jelas.

Hari ini Shouto juga melakukan pergerakan. Kalkulasinya merujuk pada tempat ini, di mana semua informasi bebas masuk tanpa hambatan. Shouto lebih suka menyebut mereka sebagai mafia.

Shouto tidak terlalu kesulitan mengalahkan para penjaga di luar, omong-omong. Meski sekarang di ruangan itu ada dua orang pengawal pribadi pemilik kasta tertinggi.

"Kami tak ada urusannya dengan dia." Bakugou Katsuki, selaku pemimpin pengendali jaringan informasi bawah tanah yang ditemui Shouto juga tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Foto yang dibawa adalah potret seorang penjahat selama enam bulan terakhir dan memang belum ada informasi spesifik yang bisa didapatkan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus mencari tahu tentang ini." Shouto meletakkan foto dan koper di hadapan Bakugou. "Kalau masih kurang, akan kutambah."

"Kupikir pahlawan sepertimu punya harga diri? Ada apa dengan otakmu hari ini?" Katsuki terkekeh.

Dia memang mengenal Shouto sejak lama akibat tak sengaja bertemu ketika tak sengaja bersamaan menangkap Himiko Toga lima tahun lalu. Seorang psikopat yang menjadi teror bagi warga. Katsuki ada urusan dengan wanita itu karena sudah membunuh anak buahnya. Sejak saat itu pula kadang dia datang kemari meminta informasi untuk menemukan penjahat.

_Selangkah berada di depan orang lain juga bukan masalah, 'kan?_

"Terserah katamu." Shouto tidak peduli Katsuki mengecapnya apa yang sampai rela datang kemari demi sebuah informasi. Mungkin dia sekarang berpikir Shouto adalah pahlawan yang aneh.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada informasi. Ambil kopermu dan segera angkat kaki."

Katsuki paham Shouto ingin segera menuntaskan ini, tapi dia sendiri sedang berupaya bersembunyi sementara waktu karena Kepolisian sedang mengejarnya karena kasus narkotika. Kalau ia pikir, bagaimana bisa Shouto menemukan tempat ini?

"Bakugou, sepertinya tempatmu sedikit panas. Bagaimana kalau _kudinginkan_ dengan esku?" Shouto melirik. Tatapan yang dingin sekali.

"Akan kuledakkan kepalamu, sialan." balas Katsuki tak mau kalah. Apa hanya karena Shouto seorang pahlawan maka ia harus tunduk? Jangan bercanda.

Shouto berhenti ketika dua bilah pedang menjepit posisi lehernya saat ini. Dua orang pengawal Katsuki yang berada di samping kanan-kirinya memberinya sinyal peringatan.

"Aku ada urusan. Kukirim sisanya nanti." Shouto segera pergi setelah dibebaskan dari ancaman pedang. Katsuki melihat punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Dia benar-benar serius kali ini."

* * *

"Tenya, kau sedang apa?"

"Memeriksa kasus sepuluh tahun terakhir, Nejire-_san_."

"Rajin sekali. Untuk apa?"

Nejire Hado menatap Tenya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan file kasus di atas meja. Heran, padahal Tenya kan bekerja di Asosiasi Pahlawan, untuk apa dia mampir ke Kepolisian Pusat?Pria berkacamata itu terlihat serius sekali saat membaca. Tenya pun meletakkan lembaran kasus dan sejenak berbicara,

"Mungkin ada kasus yang bisa menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Deku."

"Penjahat yang sedang naik daun itu, ya?"

"... jangan mengatakannya demikian."

Nejire dengar memang penjahat yang disebut Deku itu sedikit merepotkan. Ia diketahui muncul pertama kali di Yokohama, di dekat pelabuhan. Ia juga meninggalkan kartu nama. Waktu itu yang dicuri adalah beberapa koper milik orang kaya yang akan naik ke kapal.

Tetapi mereka pikir itu adalah kejahatan yang terjadi karena ekonomi daerah sedang tidak stabil hingga ada warga yang mencuri. Kasus pun ditutup tanpa ada permintaan ganti rugi dan karena tidak ada nyawa yang melayang.

Ternyata itu hanyalah kerikil sebelum meruntuhkan yang lebih besar. Dalam waktu singkat ia menjadi penjahat yang paling dicari. Dalam aksinya setelah itu ia bahkan memakai warga sipil sebagai sandera. Sungguh pengecut. Terakhir kali, ada dua orang tewas terkena serangannya.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mencari tahu pola kejahatannya?"

"Kira-kira sejenis itu. Jika kita mengetahui target selanjutnya, akan lebih mudah bagi kita melakukan persiapan. Dan juga kita belum tahu apa kelemahannya." jelas Tenya panjang lebar. Ketidakuntungan kasus ini memang karena kelemahan lawan yang belum diketahui. Semoga saja yang pahlawan yang bertugas di kota Hosu menemukan sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Aku harus kembali membuat laporan." Nejire melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Tenya. "Berjuanglah, Iida!"

"Terima kasih, Nejire-_san_!"

Tenya membuka beberapa file yang dianggapnya merupakan kasus paling penting dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Kecelakaan kapal di perairan Miyagi, gempa besar di Hosu, kasus peredaran narkotika dan kepemilikan senjata api ilegal yang kini masih belum usai, juga perdagangan manusia yang masih belum dijumpa titik temunya.

Kecelakaan kapal terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, 27 Maret pukul 11.05 pagi karena mesinnya mengalami kerusakan maka kapal akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa bertahan. Kapal itu tenggelam dan semua penumpang ditemukan dalam keadaan hangus terbakar. Ada dugaan arus pendek menjadi pemicu kebakaran sebelum mereka tenggelam. Jumlah korban tewas; dua ratus orang.

Gempa besar di Hosu tujuh tahun lalu, 15 November pukul empat sore, bertepatan dengan jam pulang para pekerja. Tidak banyak yang menjadi korban karena sebagian telah berada di luar ketika gempa terjadi. Evakuasi telah dilakukan dan berhasil mengidentifikasi semua korban tewas. Tetapi, tetap saja adanya korban tewas adalah hal yang disesalkan.

Peredaran narkotika dan kepemilikan senjata api ilegal ini diprakarsai oleh Bakugo Katsuki, salah satu lulusan terbaik sekolah militer di Hosu.

Selepas lulus, ia menjajal pekerjaan ini dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berhenti setelah mendapatkan banyak pengikut. Kepolisian sudah melakukan berbagai cara mengejar mereka, namun belum berhasil hingga detik ini. Sebagian penjahat yang berhasil ditangkap mengatakan mereka membeli senjata dan narkotika dari jaringan miliknya.

Terakhir ... perdagangan manusia. Entah siapa dalang di balik bisnis ilegal ini, tetapi semua tuduhan mengarah pada seseorang bernama Aizawa. Hanya ada sedikit catatan mengenai kasus ini, dan pihak kepolisian hampir tak pernah bisa melacaknya.

Kalau dibilang saling berhubungan memang tidak tepat karena masing-masing berbeda fokus, tapi bisa saja pemicu munculnya penjahat adalah salah satu dari kasus ini. Penjahat selalu terlahir dari ketidakpuasan masyarakat terhadap sistem pemerintahan yang sekarang. Bisa saja kasus-kasus yang lumayan besar itu adalah salah satu faktor penentu.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang! Pasti ada sesuatu ... sesuatu ... " ujarnya memberi keyakinan pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Di sini, ya."

Ochako mengikuti arahan dari sebuah buku. Buku milik seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi. Ada nama Midoriya Izuku di halaman paling depan. Buku ini ternyata berisikan informasi yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

Catatan mengenai berbagai macam quirk. Selain itu ada sebuah peta kecil terselip yang kini sedang ia telusuri. Ada tanda silang merah pada destinasi, Ochako sedikit penasaran dengan itu. Besok ia berjanji akan mengembalikan buku ini kepada pemiliknya.

Ochako tiba di sebuah bangunan yang tampak tua. Tempat ini jauh dari keramaian. Lampu di sekitarnya juga remang-remang, menimbulkan kesan seram. Apalagi sekarang sedang mendung. Awan di atas sana lebih hitam daripada yang lalu.

Memberanikan diri, Ochako mengetuk pintu bangunan tersebut. Karena ada lampu, ia pikir tidak mungkin tidak ada orang di tempat ini.

"Permisi."

Di dalam sedikit terang. Tapi tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ochako berjalan masuk, melihat sekeliling. Ada sofa merah, meja bar, juga beberapa furnitur lain.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak terduga."

Ochako bergidik. Sebuah suara mengerikan ia dengar. Dan entah sejak kapan ada orang lain yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun segera berbalik.

"Siapa kau?" Ochako bersikap siaga terhadap orang asing. Rambutnya berwarna abu, matanya terlihat begitu tajam. Siapa gerangan dia ini? Mengapa auranya begitu berbahaya?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?"

Ochako jelas tidak akan buka mulut. "Kebetulan saja aku sedang jalan-jalan. Jadi aku mampir."

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan mendapatkan ijin pemilik sebelum masuk?"

"Kupikir rumah ini berhantu, jadi aku masuk saja."

Ochako sungguh merasakan firasat tidak enak. Perasaan apa ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di luar? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

"Boleh saja." Ochako pikir itu juga ide yang tak buruk. Jika berada di dalam sini, bisa saja ia yang terjebak dan tak bisa memanggil bantuan. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar di saat angin telah menjadi semakin kencang.

Sepanjang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, pria berambut kelabu hanya diam. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ochako melihat kanan-kiri. Ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa jalanan terlihat lebih sepi daripada biasanya.

Ochako mengingat lagi. Kalau ia hubungkan, ini semua karena buku milik gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi pagi. Apa ada sesuatu mengenai gadis ini? Mungkinkah dia—

Sring!

Ochako bisa menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu. Ia melompat mundur beberapa meter. Sebuah pisau hampir saja memutus lehernya tadi.

"Apa kau juga seorang penjahat?" Ochako memasang kuda-kuda. Rasanya tidak mungkin bila dia adalah warga biasa dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu.

"Sebetulnya aku belum ingin muncul. Tapi karena kau sudah melihatku, akan kubuat kau bungkam."

Ochako tersenyum. "Coba saja."

* * *

"Ibu, ini aku."

Izuku duduk di samping ranjang salah seorang pasien. Meletakkan semua buku-bukunya di lantai kemudian mengambil salah satu. Pasien yang terbaring dan disebut ibu itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan. Elektrokardiograf yang ada di sana juga gak menunjukkan perubahan seperti hari sebelumnya.

Izuku hanya bisa menatap sendu.

"Aku membawakan cerita yang bagus hari ini. Apa ibu keberatan dengan kisah Cinderella? Kata temanku, ceritanya bagus."

Namun tentu saja ia hanya bisa melakukan monolog di dalam ruangan itu. Ibunya tak kunjung membuka mata hingga detik ini. Ada perasaan sakit di dalam dada.

Di awal ibunya dinyatakan koma, ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Sekarang sedikit lebih baik daripada dahulu kala.

Hujan kembali merajai kota Hosu ketika Izuku mulai membaca. Ia berharap ibunya akan segera sembuh setelah mendapatkan semua perawatan ini. Entah kapan. Tapi bukankah Izuku hanya harus percaya?

Cerita dongeng seperti ini sama sekali bukan seleranya. Tetapi ketika ia teringat bahwa seseorang yang kemarin ia temui berkata demikian, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Selama ini ia hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolahnya, bukankah tidak apa bila berganti topik?

"Aku kemarin bertemu seseorang bernama Hiro-_san_. Orangnya baik sekali, dia bahkan mengantarku pulang karena takut aku diserang penjahat."

Izuku masih terngiang wajah cemas pria itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya merasa senang. Tidak pernah ada yang sampai seperti itu bahkan teman di kampusnya sendiri.

Yah, lagipula Izuku tidak berniat berteman dengan orang yang seperti itu. Tetapi menurutnya Hiro berbeda. Perasaan asing perlahan membuncah, dan Izuku jelas tahu itu apa. Meski terkadang dia berusaha menyangkalnya.

Mereka memang baru dua kali bertemu, tetapi tetap saja Izuku tahu membohongi dirinya sendiri hanya akan membuatnya merasa lebih sakit. Dan ia bisa memahami bahwa Hiro adalah pria yang baik. Sikapnya menunjukkan hal itu.

Maka Izuku menghapus semua ragu miliknya di detik itu.

"Dan kupikir ... aku jatuh cinta pada Hiro-_san_."

* * *

Shouto menunggu hujan reda di sebuah halte.

Setelah seharian berpatroli, ia tidak menemukan keanehan. Memang sedang musim hujan jadi ia terhenti di sini. Shouto terlalu malas membawa payung atau jas.

Beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang, tapi bus tak jua datang hingga setengah jam. Shouto melihat jam tangannya, pantas saja. Sudah jam lima sore rupanya.

Shouto sudah menanyai beberapa penduduk yang ia temui. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka ingat dari Deku. Sebatas tahu pakaiannya berwarna hijau dan menutupi seluruh badan. Lari cepat. Dan kemungkinan mempunyai rekan yang meski sampai sekarang belum terbukti.

Shouto jadi teringat perkataan Katsuki tadi. Dia ini pahlawan, bukan? Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin tetap percaya akan hal tersebut. Dia masih ingin mengakui dirinya yang selalu menegakkan keadilan.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ia menjadi pahlawan hanya karena ini keinginan Ayahnya. Sudah terlambat jika ingin lari. Ia lalu duduk, menatap jalanan di depannya. Makin berkabut karena hujan kian deras. Ah, mungkin Shouto akan menelpon temannya untuk menjemputnya.

Menghela napas, Shouto mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Hingga ia mendengar suara ribut entah darimana. Walau agak tertutup suara hujan, ia bisa mendengar teriakan minta tolong.

Secepat kilat ia menerobos rinai, tidak boleh ada penjahat selama ia masih ada di kota ini. Seharusnya begitu.

Shouto tiba di pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari halte. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekitar sini sejauh ia memandang. Kendaraan juga belum lewat lagi sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya karena hujan yang makin deras ini. Ada sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia berlari dan segera menghampiri. Sosok yang ia kenal ada di sana.

"Uraraka?"

_[ Tubuhnya bersimbah darah serta tak sadarkan diri. ]_

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**shirocchin** : hilih apanya kaget bukannya u juga seneng fem ijuku ngaku gak. aslinya pengen kuketik homo tapi gak jadi karena suatu sebab. gaya u aja bilang biar berkah padahal kemaren ngetik kousawa gigit gigit heleh. aku dah baca fanfiknya, makasih ya ndoro. gak salah aku jadi pengikutmu UwU makasih juga udah baca ini wkwkw

Pengen q tambah crime tapi aq sadar aq begok nulis genre itu jadinya gak kukasi tag maafkeun

Astaghfirullah caboolmu dikondisikan. Gue bales ripiu yg laen aja biar faedah.

* * *

**hanazawa kay :** pertama makasih dah mampir. So yea bakal dijelasin kok kenapa tapi gatau kapan .. Kapan ya #yha.

* * *

**Guest** : halo sebelumnya salam kenal wkwk makasih dah baca dan nyempetin nulis review aq terharu nich wkw XD aslinya pengen ngetik homo tapi gajadi (2) weh aq juga apa aja sikat asal tododeku #woi. Btw sebenernya agak susah sih bikin villain! Izuku jadi kupending buat chapter depan wkwkw X""""D terima kasih sudah mampir ya~~

* * *

Makasih juga buat semua yang baca.

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang mencurigakan." Denki lantas mengakhiri panggilannya ke Tenya. Sudah malam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tidak ada orang aneh, hanya para pembesuk yang berlalu lalang. Ia bahkan sudah memastikan siapa saja yang sering berkunjung ke sini.

Dan memang tak ada sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Semuanya normal. Yang paling sering kemari adalah seseorang bernama Midoriya Izuku semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan parah dan masih koma sampai detik ini. Denki merasa iba, semoga saja ada harapan bagi gadis itu. Denki bahkan baru saja melihatnya keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan berjalan pergi.

"Kaminari, sudah baca berita?" seseorang di sebelahnya menunjukkan raut yang berbeda.

"Berita apa, Kirishima?" tanya Denki. Jaman sekarang berita selalu tersebar lebih cepat karena teknologi. Tidak terasa sekali, ya.

"Aku baru ingat besok eksekusi publik Toga Himiko."

"Apa katamu?!" Denki menyahut _smartphone_ yang digenggam Eijiro. Sebuah warta dengan tajuk kapital sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Saat itu pula mereka melihat Shouto membawa Ochako sembari berlumuran darah.

* * *

**Rijinsho**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story© Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Canon. Fem! Izuku. Villain! Izuku. ProHero!Shouto.**

**Typo(s), OOC. **

**Happy reading**

* * *

Shouto menyanderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Bau amis masih menempel di tubuhnya, tapi ia tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Ochako sudah dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Setidaknya ia akan baik-baik saja ...

... '_kan_?

"Todoroki! Kami melihatmu tadi. Wah, bajumu! Ganti dulu!" seru Eijiro setelah melihat penampilan Shouto. Pahlawan berambut merah-putih itu menoleh, mendapati dua rekannya menghampiri.

"Setelah Uraraka dinyatakan baik-baik saja." balas Shouto. Ia tak bisa tenang jika kondisi Ochako belum mendapat kepastian. Bagaimanapun, ia yang menemukannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi mari kita serahkan pada yang lebih ahli. Todoroki, kita ganti dulu bajumu." ujar Denki. "Kami juga khawatir sama sepertimu."

Shouto menghela napas. Benar. Kalau ia tetap begini justru hanya akan mengganggu petugas Rumah Sakit dan pasien yang berlalu lalang. Selain itu ia bisa kembali lagi nanti. Di sini juga ada dua rekannya. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Terima kasih."

Ia harap Ochako baik-baik saja.

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan, Izuku melihat berita yang sama dimana-mana. Seorang pahlawan bernama Uravity alias Uraraka Ochako dilaporkan dalam kondisi terluka parah dan sedang dalam perawatan. Izuku sempat berhenti, bukan pada gambar Ochako pada layar lebar namun pada sebuah televisi di toko yang menyiarkan pengumuman eksekusi publik Himiko Toga esok hari.

Izuku mengambil napas lalu mengembuskannya. Berjalan kembali menelusuri peta dalam ingatannya.

Lama ia berjalan, menjauh dari keramaian. Menuju sebuah alamat yang ia ingat sebagai jalan pulang lain. Cukup sepi dan sedikit terhalang rerimbunan pohon. Izuku membuka sebuah pintu, masuk begitu saja. Di dalam telah ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga baru kembali. Ia melihat Kurogiri dan Tomura sedang berbincang bersama.

"Kurogiri-_san_? Kau kemana tadi?" Izuku sempat memanggil Kurogiri namun tak menjawab respon jadi ia memutuskan langsung kemari. Sedikit beresiko jalan sendirian, lebih baik menggunakan _quirk_ teleportasi milik Kurogiri.

"Maaf, saya sedikit sibuk juga." sahut yang bernama Kurogiri itu. "Anda tahu Tuan Tomura kalau tidak dituruti."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anak manja. Hentikan." Tomura meminum segelas alkohol dalam sekali teguk. "Yang penting kita punya uang ini, bukan?"

Tomura menunjuk tumpukan koper yang mereka punya. Ada begitu banyak hingga mereka sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

Benar, Izuku melakukan semua ini demi uang. Mereka membutuhkan uang untuk penelitian. Tomura sedang berupaya menciptakan _quirk_ buatan, hal tersebut mendapat dukungan penuh. Ada banyak yang yang tak memiliki _quirk_ di dunia ini. Objek penelitian yang paling berhasil adalah Kurogiri, meski ia harus kehilangan kepala miliknya. Dengan uang sebanyak ini, penelitian seperti apapun tidak akan menjadi kendala.

"Tentu saja." sahut Izuku. "Para pahlawan tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. Begitu pula mereka yang memuja pahlawan."

"Kata-katamu cukup ngeri, lho." Tomura menengok, melihat siapa yang bergabung mendadak dalam konversasi ini.

"Dabi? Misinya sudah selesai?"

"Kau pikir aku kembali ke sini untuk apa?"

"Kupikir kau bakal merengek."

"Jaga mulutmu, Shigaraki!"

"Maaf, mereka memang selalu begitu." bisik Kurogiri kepada Izuku. Izuku cuma tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tidak membencinya."

"Kau menjatuhkan bukumu tadi, berhati-hatilah." Dabi melempar sesuatu kepada Izuku. Gadis berambut hijau ikal menerimanya dengan kelagapan.

Bukunya?

Izuku melihat apa yang dilempar Dabi. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Kalau ini jatuh apakah artinya ...

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Midoriya. Aku yang menemukannya." ujarnya.

"Terima kasih ... Dabi."

Ia memang sedikit berhutang budi pada Dabi. Rasanya tidak enak jika justru ia selalu merepotkan begini. Begitu pula dengan Tomura, salah satu rekan seperjuangannya. Mereka berempat sekarang adalah suatu kumpulan. Selalu bersama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dabi, mengambil tempat di sebelah Izuku yang masih tampak bimbang akan sesuatu.

"Baik-baik saja. Ibuku juga."

"Syukurlah."

Ada banyak hal yang disyukuri Izuku. Salah satunya adalah pertemuannya dengan semua rekannya sekarang. Mereka tidak membedakan serta mau menerima dirinya di saat ia tak memiliki siapapun.

"Kulihat kabar di kota, Hero bernama Uravity terluka."

Dabi meminum bagiannya. "Hoo ... begitukah? Apakah dia kalah melawan penjahat?"

"Dari berita sepertinya begitu." Izuku juga gak begitu ingat. "Tapi kita harus berhati-hati pada Todoroki Shouto. Kemarin dia hampir saja mengenaiku."

"Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tapi kurasa besok akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa berhenti sekarang."

Yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini adalah sebuah kebetulan beruntun. Izuku tidak mau menyebut itu takdir. Tapi kalau ia pikirkan lagi, apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Hiro itu juga bagian dari sesuatu yang bernama takdir?

"Kau memikirkan Himiko?" tanya Kurogiri.

"Ya, kadang aku bermimpi tentangnya." aku Izuku. Ia lalu mengingat masa-masa dahulu di mana ia belum menjadi siapa-siapa.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, semuanya tidak seperti ini. Izuku masih mengidolakan pahlawan. Ayahnya adalah bagian dari mereka juga. Ibunya pun mendukung penuh cita-citanya sedari dahulu.

Namun semua berubah sejak hari itu. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah misi penting. Izuku kehilangan semangat selama beberapa minggu. Inko, ibunya juga tak bisa melarang anaknya berduka. Izuku tahu ada yang salah dari kematian Ayahnya. Ia tahu Ayahnya adalah orang yang kuat.

"Haha, dia tidak tahu kita yang menyerangnya dari belakang waktu itu."

Gadis kecil itu hendak mengunjungi makam Ayahnya hari ini. Langit terlihat amat kelabu. Ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan nisan Ayahnya sambil mengenakan kostum pahlawan. Izuku hanya bisa bersembunyi sembari mendengar kenyataan yang tak pernah ia ingin tahu.

Pahlawan itu busuk. _Busuk. Busuk. Busuk._

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia tidak mengambil sekolah jurusan kepahlawanan meski memiliki _quirk_ penguat di bagian kaki. Ia memilih masuk ke sekolah swasta biasa. Inko juga tak bertanya mengapa, ia seakan memahami latar Izuku dan pilihannya saat ini.

Waktu itu ketika Izuku masih SMA, ibunya juga mengalami kecelakaan saat bekerja. Ia mengalami kelumpuhan otak total, hanya bisa disangga dengan peralatan medis. Izuku tahu dia hanya berusaha menolak kenyataan.

Kenapa kedua orang tuanya harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Padahal mereka adalah orang yang baik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

_"Midoriya-san terlambat dievakuasi ketika ada gempa, bersamaan dengan penjahat mengamuk di kota, ia terkena reruntuhan. Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkannya."_

Apanya yang pahlawan? Apanya yang pembela keadilan dan selalu menegakkan kebenaran?! Mereka hanya mendaki nyawa demi sebuah popularitas. Tidak peduli berapa banyak nyawa melayang selama si penjahat dikalahkan.

Apa pahlawan memang seegois itu? Mungkinkah dengan menjadi pahlawan hingga rasa kemanusiaan mereka kian menumpul?

Izuku tidak tahu.

Tapi ia sudah membenci mereka dari lubuk hatinya.

* * *

Hidup Izuku berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Toga Himiko. Wanita itu menawarkannya untuk bekerja di toko kelontong miliknya ketika Izuku hampir putus asa karena umurnya belum mencukupi usia kerja. Gajinya juga lumayan besar meski pembelinya tak begitu banyak.

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." itu yang dikatakan Himiko setiap kali ia menolak gaji yang besar. Himiko melempar senyum sambil memaksa Izuku menerimanya. Padahal Izuku merasa tak banyak melakukan apa-apa.

Izuku mengabaikannya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana mendapat biaya untuk pengobatan ibunya. Himiko sendiri jarang berada di toko, katanya ia punya banyak urusan di luar. Waktunya pun tidak menentu. Izuku tidak ingin bertanya lagi, tidak mau tahu juga urusan orang lain.

"Midoriya, tolong jaga tokoku, ya!" itu yang selalu diucapkannya ketika hendak pergi. Juga terkadang ia mengatakan,

"Midoriya, ada kiriman barang baru hari ini. Tolong tanda tangan, ya!"

"Midoriya, kau tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Aku bisa menutup toko ini jika kau sudah merasa lelah."

Izuku merasa cukup senang bekerja di sini. Himiko sangat ramah kepadanya. Bahkan tak segan mengajaknya membahas para pelanggan yang mampir.

"Lihat, wajahnya itu seperti om-om kaya, keluarkan semua kemampuan kita agar dia menghabiskan uangnya di sini. Fu fu fu." Izuku lebih heran kenapa banyak orang berduit sepertinya lebih suka mampir kemari. Apa karena sifat Himiko yang begitu supel?

Pernah juga ia mengalami hal seperti ini ...

"Midoriya, akhir pekan nanti ayo kita latihan bertarung!"

"Eh?! Kenapa?!"

"Kau punya _quirk_, '_kan_?" Himiko menatapnya. "Jadi kau harus memanfaatkan itu untuk menjaga dirimu dari bahaya!"

Akhirnya Izuku pun berlatih bersama atasannya. Kemampuan Himiko sangat bagus dalam bela diri dan penguasaan pisau. Ia mengajari Izuku beberapa teknik miliknya.

"Ingat, gunakan saat kau dalam bahaya!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jari pada kening gadis itu. Izuku mengaduh pelan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Himiko mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Terkadang ketika selesai membereskan toko juga,

"Midoriya, sesekali kau harus baca majalah, _'kan_? Kudengar ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Ya, memang menarik. Sampul majalah kali itu adalah foto salah seorang pahlawan yang tengah naik daun saat ini, Todoroki Shouto. Warna rambutnya yang berbeda menjadikannya unik dan mudah dikenali. Selain itu ia adalah pemilik _quirk_ ganda, ia bisa menggunakan es dan api.

Promosinya ke jenjang profesional juga terbilang cepat. Semua itu karena prestasinya yang terlampau gemilang. Izuku sendiri tidak peduli, tapi kebanyakan pelanggan di toko ini suka sekali membahas pahlawan. Lagipula Himiko juga menjual beberapa majalah di sini sebagai tambahan.

Banyak kasus yang sangat seru dibahas, misalnya pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini terhadap warga sipil. Himiko pun menasihati Izuku agar lebih hati-hati saat pulang. Dan beruntung ia belum pernah diserang sekalipun.

"Aku suka tempat ini." kata Izuku suatu pagi ketika mereka menata barang bersama.

"Hm, kau suka tempat kumuh begini?" tanya Himiko heran. Tidak ada apapun yang spesial dari tokonya.

"Berkat Himiko-_san_, kehidupanku sedikit lebih baik. Kupikir aku juga mulai menyayangi tempat ini. Aku jadi berpikir ingin selalu bersama Himiko-_san_."

Himiko terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan. Izuku tersipu.

"A-apa?!"

Himiko menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak rambut pendek gadis itu. "Kau tahu, perkataanmu sangat manis. Aku suka itu."

"Apa sih? Kau menertawai perasaanku?"

"Baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu, aku cuma kaget. Hahaha."

Izuku menyentuh rambutnya yang tadi diacak Himiko. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat. Mungkin karena ia sekarang sendirian. Ibunya juga tak kunjung sadar. Sebelum ia tahu, Himiko selalu mengisi setiap hari miliknya. Semua di kepalanya adalah tentang Toga Himiko.

Izuku mengulas senyum kecil.

Ia ingin tetap seperti ini sedikit lebih lama.

* * *

Suatu hari bosnya kedatangan seorang pelanggan aneh, ketika Himiko masih berjaga di toko. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak serius. Izuku cuma bisa melihat dari jauh sembari menata barang jualan di rak.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, keparat!" mendadak Himiko membentak pelanggannya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lain turut terkejut dengan sikap Himiko. Ia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya kepada siapapun.

Orang yang berada di hadapan Himiko tampak kaget pula. Namun ia hanya mendengus, mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar, ia bahkan sempat melirik ke arah Izuku.

Izuku merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

"Midoriya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan sebelum aku pergi."

Di suatu malam setelah mereka selesai beres-beres toko dan menutup pintu, memasang plakat bertuliskan tutup di depan, Himiko mengajaknya bicara empat mata. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Himiko-_san_?" tanya Izuku. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar begitu serius. Sepenting itukah?

Himiko memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Maaf telah menipumu. Sebenarnya aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan berantai belakangan."

**Deg.**

Jelas saja Izuku tak mengira. Mendadak ia merasakan darahnya turun. Ia takut secara tiba-tiba. Himiko mengatakannya seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Sekarang sudah jelas bagaimana Izuku bisa mendapatkan gaji tinggi di tempat yang tak memiliki banyak pelanggan seperti ini.

"Kau takut? Itu wajar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Aku dijebak. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi kumohon segeralah pergi dari sini."

"Himiko-_san_ ... " Izuku tidak menemukan kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau mau menjaga toko peninggalan ibuku ini." Himiko menatap sekeliling, melihat furnitur di sana seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Tapi ... dijebak?" Izuku masih bingung. Semua ini terlalu mendadak, otaknya serasa macet.

"Benar. Komunitas Bawah Tanah mengira aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka, tapi itu tidak benar. Aku memang pembunuh, tapi aku tidak senekat itu untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Pelakunya meninggalkan jejak yang merujuk padaku. Mereka akan mengejarku malam ini."

Himiko menunduk, ia tampak begitu bersedih. Apalagi ketika ada asap yang mulai muncul dari arah pintu. Perempuan berambut pirang hanya tidak mau ada orang lain yang terseret dalam masalahnya.

_Lagipula_ ...

"dan para pahlawan juga akan bergerak bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi."

Himiko mendengar kabar itu dari salah seorang temannya. Dirinya sekarang menjadi buronan.

Karena ia sedang berurusan dengan komunitas bawah tanah, maka ia tahu tak akan bisa lari lagi. Dan mungkin saja Asosiasi Pahlawan mengira ia pantas dihukum karena kejadian belakangan.

Himiko teringat ketika kemarin dia menolong seorang wanita yang hendak diperkosa lalu membunuh pelakunya. Wanita itu pergi dengan wajah cemas sambil terbata mengucapkan terima kasih. Di lain waktu ia ingat pernah membunuh para preman yang sering meminta uang kepada warga sipil dengan cara kekerasan. Terkadang juga ada yang memintanya membunuh seseorang karena persaingan bisnis.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia menjalani profesi ini. Ia hanya kesal karena penjara tak akan mempan untuk orang seperti itu. Ayahnya dulu sering keluar-masuk penjara, tidak pernah berniat untuk berubah. Kemudian suka membanting perabotan di rumah. Tak menafkahi keluarga hingga semuanya tak lagi bisa diperbaiki.

... apakah berbohongnya sudah cukup? Apakah Izuku akan percaya? Tapi ia memang seorang pembunuh, seharusnya itu bukanlah sebuah dusta.

"... Himiko-_san_, kenapa kau memutuskan menjadi seorang pembunuh?" akhirnya Izuku mulai bisa memproses sesuatu di dalam otaknya. Ia pikir pasti ada alasan kuat mengapa Himiko memilih jalan ini.

"... ibuku dibunuh oleh salah seorang pahlawan. Ia bilang ibuku tak bisa diselamatkan, jadi ia membunuhnya!"

—_Himiko hanya perlu mengarang alasan._

Izuku sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Midoriya, larilah lewat pintu bawah tanah. Jalan keluarnya ada di sebuah gang yang cukup jauh dari sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Himiko berdiri setelah menghapus air matanya, menarik tangan Izuku agar ikut bersamanya.

"Himiko-_san_ juga akan bersamaku, '_kan_?"

Himiko tersenyum. "Aku tidak janji. Tapi kumohon, aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, Himiko-_san_!" Izuku memberontak. Meski ia juga tak setuju dengan jalan yang dipilih atasannya, bukan berarti ia bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Midoriya, aku sudah membunuh banyak orang. Aku tidak pantas kau tolong."

Izuku menggeleng. "Kenapa, Himiko-_san_? Apa kau ingin mati?"

Himiko segera menyeret secara paksa. Izuku melawan namun itu sia-sia. Kekuatannya sangat jauh di atasnya meski mereka sesama perempuan. Himiko membawanya ke sebuah tempat di balik ruang lain. Ada sebuah persegi di lantai yang dibuka oleh Himiko dengan kakinya.

"Himiko-_san_!" Izuku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama ketika Himiko mendorongnya jatuh.

"Selamat tinggal, Midoriya."

Yang Izuku lihat sebelum punggungnya terasa sakit, dan sesaat sebelum cahaya itu hilang adalah,

... _senyum bahagia di wajah Himiko._

* * *

Izuku mengetahui kabar penangkapan Himiko dua hari kemudian. Videotron tengah kota menyiarkannya tanpa henti sejak pagi. Ia berbaur dengan kerumunan, ingin melihat lebih jelas. Yang menangkapnya adalah seorang pahlawan bernama Todoroki Shouto. Laki-laki itu memang sudah cukup terkenal sejak debutnya sebagai pahlawan.

_"Kami menjatuhkan vonis mati pada Toga Himiko, enam bulan dari sekarang karena kebutuhan penyelidikan lebih lanjut."_

Wajah Himiko begitu bahagia di sana. Bahkan ketika putusan hukuman mati dijatuhkan kepadanya, meski eksekusinya baru akan dilaksanakan setelah mengurus berbagai keperluan penyelidikan selama enam bulan. Bagaimanapun di sini adalah negara hukum. Izuku bahkan tidak ingin percaya bahwa ini nyata.

_Kenapa dia masih bisa tertawa padahal kematiannya telah ditentukan?_

Izuku merasakan sebuah tarikan di pundaknya. Ia diseret keluar dari kerumunan banyak orang. Izuku tepaksa mengikuti karena tarikannya begitu kencang.

"Uhuk—siapa kau?!"

Mereka sekarang berada agak jauh dari kerumunan. Orang yang menarik Izuku kemudian tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Apa kau ingin membalaskan dendam Himiko?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Izuku meneliti penampilan orang di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan bekas luka di bawah kedua mata.

"Dabi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau siapanya Himiko-_san_?" Izuku langsung bersikap waspada, mengingat teknik yang diajarkan kepadanya apabila terancam bahaya. Jangan-jangan, dia adalah seorang penipu.

"Tenang, aku temannya Himiko." ujarnya. "Dengarkan penjelasanku."

Izuku menurunkan sikap siaga miliknya. "Katakan."

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

* * *

Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat. Sedikit jauh dari jalan utama, terhalang rerimbunan pohon bila tak diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"I-ini ... "

Izuku jelas saja terkejut. Seingatnya, toko milik Himiko tidak berada di tempat seperti ini, bahkan berdampingan dengan toko lain. Izuku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini tiruan yang sempurna?

"Kurogiri yang memindahkannya atas permintaan Himiko." Dabi menggaruk kepalanya. "Katanya, ia tidak bisa membuang tempat ini begitu saja."

"... kenapa?"

"Ia bilang, kau begitu menyayangi tempat ini."

Izuku merasakan napasnya terhenti detik itu. Ia menatap pria yang mengaku bernama Dabi ini sebelum beralih pada bangunan di hadapannya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, tenggorokannya pun terasa kering kurang dari sepuluh detik. Sebelum Izuku menyadarinya, pandangannya terhalang dengan laminasi air mata yang muncul tanpa diminta.

_"Midoriya, tolong jaga tokoku, ya!"_

_"Midoriya, ada kiriman barang baru hari ini. Tolong tanda tangan, ya!"_

_"Midoriya, kau tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Aku bisa menutup toko ini jika kau sudah merasa lelah."_

Ia mengingat perkataan Himiko entah bagaimana. Sehari-hari, Himiko selalu menanyai apa saja yang akan dilakukan. Ia juga antusias saat membereskan toko bersamanya. Mengajaknya latihan sampai lelah. Membahas para pelanggan dengannya—

_[ Izuku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. ]_

* * *

Kalau Izuku mengingat hal itu, memang mengesalkan. Tetapi sekarang adalah saatnya untuk balas dendam. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi di kemudian hari.

"Sesuai rencana, kita akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran besok." Tomura menyodorkan segelas minuman untuknya. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa Izuku perlu kembali diyakinkan. Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah seorang gadis. Hatinya tak sekuat penampilannya.

"Tentu saja ... " Izuku mengambil dan meminum tanpa bertanya. Ia sudah lama menunggu saat ini.

" ... mari kita bebaskan Himiko-_san_."

* * *

"Todoroki, ponselmu berbunyi tuh!"

Shouto masih menunggu kabar baik Ochako. Setelah mengganti baju ia langsung kemari lagi dan jalan gelisah sana-sini. Sampai mengabaikan _ringtone_ ponselnya yang terus saja berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Shouto sungguh tidak ingin diganggu. Siapa orang yang berani menginterupsi disaat kritis seperti ini? Astaga, ia masih belum merasa tenang. Dengam terpaksa ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, jika tidak ada urusan—"

_"Aku Iida. Todoroki, kau diminta datang ke Kantor Pusat sekarang."_

_Tut_.

"Siapa?" tanya Eijiro.

"Iida. Aku diperintah ke kantor pusat." Shouto meletakkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku. "Tolong jaga Uraraka. Aku mengandalkan kalian."

"Yessir!"

Shouto berlari keluar Rumah Sakit. Ia sebetulnya tahu mengapa Tenya memanggilnya malam ini. Besok eksekusi publik untuk Toga Himiko akan dilaksanakan. Dan sebagai pihak yang menangkapnya, Shouto akan turut mengawal wanita itu dari sel ke tempat eksekusi tanpa jeda.

Benar-benar hari yang berat. Shouto harap tidak akan ada kendala apapun untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Memindahkan tokomu dan memberi informasi ini kepada Asosiasi Pahlawan? Himiko, kau bisa lari bersama kami."

Di atap sebuah gedung, mereka bertiga; Himiko, Tomura dan Dabi duduk bersama sembari menikmati semilir angin. Dabi memberitahu bahwa rumor Himiko yang membunuh salah satu anggota komunitas bawah tanah telah meluas dan sampai ke telinga pemimpinnya. Tomura bahkan mengusulkan mereka segera pindah dari Jepang bersama-sama.

"Kita ini teman lama, Himiko. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." timpal Tomura. Himiko mengatakan keputusannya untuk tetap di sini hingga ditangkap.

"Benar. Kau sudah gila. Kenapa kau membiarkan orang lain merenggut hakmu? Kenapa kau tidak membela dirimu?" Dabi juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka bertiga teman lama, juga mereka saling mengetahui satu sama lain, termasuk tindakan Himiko membunuh para brengsek di jalanan. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Idealisme tiap orang berbeda, dan dalam kasus ini adalah Himiko.

"Aku bukan manusia yang pantas ditolong setelah membunuh banyak orang. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh, kalian tahu itu. Mungkin ini balasanku."

Ucapan Himiko barusan membuat kedua lelaki di sana tertegun sejenak. Himiko hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja mereka tak rela dengan keputusan macam itu.

Himiko menatap langit malam yang benderang kala itu. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar menyilaukan. Angin malam berembus makin kencang, membelai lembut helai pirang milik Himiko.

"Dabi, Tomura. Jika aku lari, aku hanya akan memperbesar masalah di manapun aku berada, selain itu ... ada seseorang yang ingin kulindungi."

Dabi dan Tomura saling berpandangan heran.

"Dabi, kapan mereka ke tempatku?" tanya Himiko.

"Dua hari lagi."

"Bisa tolong katakan pada Kurogiri memindahkan toko milikku juga?"

"Kalau kau mau mati, kenapa kau harus peduli?" Tomura tak habis pikir dengan Himiko. Ia kira memindahkan benda sebesar itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama?

Himiko menoleh, "Hanya itu yang tak bisa kubuang. Jadi aku mohon, jaga toko dan dia."

"Dia?"

Himiko tersenyum cerah. "Midoriya Izuku. Tolong jaga dia untukku."

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

.

.

.

**hanazawa kay :** aku sendiri bingung nulis apaan ini #gak. Makasih buat jejaknya, ahyuuu

* * *

**shirocchin** : apaan sih author sange :"o no wikwik ea aku author alim ga kaya u yang biasa nulis erlapanbelas :"o sekarang tebakan u bener ga? Wkwk Ochako gimana ya ... ga janji #pret. Hmm kalo ijuku jadi villain ya interaksinya jarang piye ndoro :"o #didemo. Tenang mereka bakal interaksi lagi di chapter depan saling memandang :"o aowkwk makasih dah mampir eaaa

* * *

Thanks for read

siluman panda


	4. Chapter 4

Nejire menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tenya telah pergi beberapa menit lalu untuk mengantar beberapa berkas ke pengadilan.

Wanita itu menatap langit-langit dengan hampa. Hanya ada warna putih di sana. Pekerjaannya hari ini hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu kedatangan Shouto untuk mengawal Himiko nanti. Penjahat itu sedang berada di tempat lain bangunan ini. Sebuah penjara khusus. Letaknya di bawah tanah.

Akhirnya suasana bisa tenang.

Nejire sempat berpikir keluar dari pekerjaan ini, tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lemah. Menerawang ke masa lalu, ia teringat dengan kecelakaan besar di pelabuhan Miyagi. Semua penumpang menjadi korban.

Salah satunya, Mirio. Dia adalah hero yang bertugas melakukan evakuasi. Namun ia sendiri justru menjadi korban.

_Ah, kenapa ia kembali kesal?_

Itu bukanlah kecelakaan. Pelaku di balik kejadian itu adalah Toga Himiko. Semudah itu diketahui. Entah mengapa ia melakukannya waktu itu. Namun Nejire mendengar kabar bahwa dia memang seorang pembunuh bayaran. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa pihak yang telah menyewanya?

Percaya atau tidak, hasilnya di luar dugaan Nejire. Pihak yang menyewa Himiko adalah seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Sampai detik ini ia juga tak bisa mendapat titik temu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian telpon di mejanya berbunyi. Nejire segera mengangkatnya.

_"Todoroki Shouto sudah tiba, Nejire-san."_

"Suruh dia menemuiku."

_"Baik!"_

Suatu waktu Nejire pernah berkunjung ke tempat Himiko dengan memakai penyamaran. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah penolakan. Himiko menolak pekerjaan yang sudah membesarkan namanya.

_"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Pergi dari sini!"_

Kasar sekali, bukan?

Padahal Nejire hanya membuat permintaan sederhana; membunuh Todoroki Enji.

Orang yang menyewa Toga Himiko sepuluh tahun lalu.

* * *

**Rijinsho**

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Probabilitas ooc demi kepentingan cerita. Typo. Dll.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

"Maaf memanggilmu kemari secara mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nejire-_san_."

Kadang Nejire lelah bersandiwara. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkan niatnya. Melihat putra Todoroki Enji menjadi salah satu pahlawan yang paling diandalkan membuatnya muak. Ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah entitas yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah Ayah-Anak. Bayangan itu tetap saja ada.

_Nejire membencinya_.

"Dia ada di bawah tanah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Terima kasih."

Yang membuat ia lebih tidak suka, Shouto adalah tipe anak baik-baik. Ia sangat patuh dengan perintah. Apa pun itu. Potensi dan bakat yang mengerikan sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Semua orang tahu itu. Dia adalah pahlawan yang menjanjikan di masa depan.

Terkadang Nejire ingin bertanya apa alasan Enji menyewa Himiko. Tapi kebenciannya telah teralihkan pada pahlawan pro tersebut. Ia rasa tidak lagi perlu mencari tahu. Seorang pahlawan yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran adalah kesalahan yang tidak terampuni.

Nejire benci fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa membuktikannya. Ia tak bisa membawa ini ke persidangan. Dia harus menghukum Enji dengan caranya sendiri.

"Toga Himiko, sekarang kau akan bersamanya."

Berjalan sembari dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran tak menentu adalah hal yang kurang baik. Hampir saja ia kehilangan fokus. Beruntung mereka bisa sampai ke sel di mana Himiko ditahan.

"Ada mobil di luar dan supirnya, kau bisa membawanya ke sana. Tangannya telah terborgol. Aku mengandalkanmu, Shouto."

Ingin Nejire potong lidahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak ingin memanggil bocah pahlawan itu dengan nama marganya. Ia khawatir amarahnya akan menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Tentu saja, Anda bisa mengandalkan saya."

Kenapa dia harus menjadi putera Enji? Kenapa? Nejire seharusnya tidak punya alasan membenci Shouto. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah ilusi. Ia melihat bayang-bayang Enji di dalamnya. Orang yang paling tak bisa ia maafkan.

Tidak untuk sebab kematian temannya.

"Nejire-_san_, apa rencana Anda untuk penjahat bernama Deku itu?"

"Bukankah dia bagianmu, Shouto?" balas Nejire. Shouto tampak sedikit lebih senang. Ada binar dalam matanya. Ia kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih!"

Andai saja.

_Andai saja semua ini tidaklah nyata._

* * *

"Bagaimana, Dabi-_san_? Apa kita bisa tepat waktu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Izuku terkekeh.

Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat eksekusi Himiko esok hari. Menaiki kereta malam karena lokasinya cukup jauh dari kota mereka berada. Selain mereka, banyak sekali jurnalis di gerbong yang sama. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal soal eksekusi esok hari. Mereka bahkan membicarakan posisi peliputan yang baik dan benar.

"Uh, maaf. Bisakah aku duduk di sebelahmu? Tempat duduknya sudah penuh."

Di kursi yang ditempati Izuku dan Dabi memang masih luang satu lagi. Izuku mempersilakan gadis yang bertanya itu duduk bersama mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang. Parasnya juga cantik sekali. Ada kartu pengenal di kalungnya, Eri. Rupanya dia juga seorang wartawan.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan." ia menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, bukan masalah." Izuku juga telah membahas rencana dengan Dabi sebelum berangkat. Mereka tidak masalah sama sekali.

"Apa kalian juga wartawan?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya ingin melihat eksekusi besok."

Tentu saja mereka tidak boleh dicurigai, '_kan_?

"Oh, aku tahu perasaan itu! Dadamu berdebar ketika melihat seorang penjahat dibunuh, bukan?"

Ingin sekali Izuku memukulnya. Tapi ia segera menyadarkan diri bahwa sedang berada di tempat umum. Eri membawa sebuah tas besar bersamanya. Mungkin perlengkapan sebagai jurnalis.

"Besok adalah hari besar, aku paham bahwa tidak boleh dilewatkan!" Eri iseng mengambil foto Izuku ketika ia tidak menyadari. Dabi juga terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ah, iya." Izuku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Pergi berdua dan bukan jurnalis—"

"Tidak! Kami tidak begitu! Dia ini temanku!" wajah Izuku sudah merona merah karena malu.

Dabi di sebelah Izuku terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan disebut begitu."

"Kau ini!" lantas Izuku memukulnya pelan. Eri ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Ah, aku izin sebentar ke belakang. Bisa jaga tas ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja." balas Izuku dengan wajah berseri. Eri kemudian pamit dengan membawa kamera bersamanya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, keadaan sangat sepi. Waktu yang tepat karena tak ada seorang pun kemari. Ia menuju salah satu bilik sambil melihat isi galeri. Lalu ia menelpon seseorang.

"Bakugou-_san,_ aku mendapatkan fotonya."

* * *

Katsuki mendapat kiriman dari Eri, kemudian mencocokkannya dengan hasil penyelidikan anak buahnya.

Memang benar ada sesuatu yang salah. Intuisi Shouto tepat dengan membawa foto sang penjahat yang ternyata adalah seorang—gadis. Gadis ini sempat terekam bekerja di tempat Himiko dari cctv yang ia retas. Dan sekarang dia berada di kereta yang sama dengan Eri, yang ia tugaskan sebagai jurnalis palsu.

Selain itu menurut kesaksian beberapa orang, gadis itu sering berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit. Mana mungkin ini adalah sebuah kebetulan? Mencocokkan data dengan semua alibi ketika kejahatan berlangsung telah ia lakukan.

Gadis itu, Midoriya Izuku—adalah orang yang dicari-cari Shouto.

Sekarang Katsuki belum bisa mengabari. Ia mendapat informasi bahwa Shouto sedang sibuk, mungkin ketika ia berkunjung kembali ke tempatnya. Selain itu terlalu beresiko bila menelpon. Urusan mereka hanya sebatas uang, Katsuki harus tetap profesional.

Malam ini Katsuki menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit setempat. Untuk memastikan bahwa praduganya benar. Midoriya Izuku yang sering kemari tidak ada hari ini. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis di lantai bawah, ia semakin yakin. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

Potret seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring di bangsal sedikit tidak disangkanya. Setiap orang pasti memiliki alasan dan tujuannya sendiri. Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak mengerti untuk apa gadis itu melakukan hal tersebut. Berdasarkan penelusuran anak buahnya, Midoriya Izuku bahkan masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswi.

_Apa yang mendasarinya?_

Katsuki akan berusaha memikirkan ini kembali. Ia tutup pintu ruang rawat sepelan mungkin. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap pintu ruang sebelah yang sedikit terbuka usai perawat keluar dari sana. Sedikit mengintip, ia melihat seseorang yang ia tahu juga terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat bantu.

Katsuki tahu siapa dia, tentu saja. Uraraka Ochako, Hero yang sudah berkali-kali bentrok dengan kelompoknya dan berupaya menggagalkan misi mereka. Kemampuannya cukup merepotkan hingga beberapa anak buahnya tertangkap.

Dan sekarang ia terbaring lemah. Kesempatan yang tidak boleh ia sia-siakan. Katsuki masuk ke dalam sana, melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menunggui. Mungkin ia bisa melakukan ini. Kakinya bergerak ke arah gadis berambut cokelat itu berada.

Tidak akan ada lain kali, katanya kepada diri sendiri. Tangannya mendekat, hendak melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan yang menyangga tubuh sang gadis. Beberapa sentimeter lagi, tapi ia justru berhenti. Retinanya menangkap sebuah luka di lengan gadis itu.

"Jadi dia yang telah melukaimu, ya." entah mengapa Katsuki jadi hilang minat. Ia bisa membunuh Ochako sekarang juga, tapi ada sisi dari dirinya yang tak bisa menerima. Luka dengan guratan seperti itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh satu orang.

Dabi.

Katsuki mengenalnya dari bisnis senjata ilegal. Dabi adalah salah satu agen penjual senjata api yang cukup terkenal bagi yang mengetahuinya. Kelompoknya juga memasok senjata dari lelaki dengan bekas luka di bawah kedua mata itu.

Keterhubungan ini semakin terlihat.

Pesan dari Eri masuk lagi.

Ia mengirim foto lain kali ini, yaitu seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tertutup topi di sebelah Midoriya Izuku. Tak perlu melihat wajahnya, Katsuki tahu bahwa itu adalah Dabi. Ia memakai dua anting di telinga kiri, dengan warna perak.

Keterhubungan ini akhirnya mulai terlihat.

"Oi, siapa kau?!"

Dari balik pintu ada dua orang masuk. Cih. Mengganggu saja. Katsuki sempat melirik ke arah Ochako sebelum akhirnya membuka jendela dan melompat dari sana.

"Kirishima, kejar dia!"

Tetapi begitu mereka menengok, tidak ada siapa pun di bawah sana.

* * *

Malam terasa sangat panjang bagi Shouto.

Yang lebih mengherankan, Himiko tidak melawan. Ia menurut saja ketika dibawa dengan tangan diborgol. Ia bahkan berjalan sendiri menuju kendaraan terakhirnya. Shouto tidak paham mengapa wanita itu tetap tenang meski kematian berada di depan matanya.

Sementara Himiko juga tidak terlihat ingin bicara. Matanya sedari tadi menatap sesuatu di luar kaca jendela. Mungkin purnama menarik perhatiannya. Tempat eksekusi Himiko berjarak tiga kota, melewati padang rumput sehingga tanah lapang tiada menghalangi pandangan.

"Todoroki, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kapan eksekusiku?"

"Besok jam sembilan."

"Kau tidak perlu takut aku kabur, sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk besok, bukan? Wajahmu terlihat lelah."

Benar. Shouto belum tidur sama sekali hari ini. Dan ini masih tengah malam, tujuan mereka masih lama. Tapi Shouto telah terbiasa. Menjadi pahlawan yang berpatroli di kota membuatnya harus selalu siaga setiap waktu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkanku."

"Ahaha, maaf. Kau memang pahlawan yang hebat. Aku sangat kagum!"

Supir yang tengah menyetir di depan diam saja. Karena malam, mungkin dia harus fokus di jalanan.

"Kalau kau mau istirahat, silakan saja. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membunuhmu." balas Shouto. Himiko terkekeh pelan sambil menaik-turunkan kakinya.

"Aku bersyukur masih ada pahlawan sepertimu di dunia ini, Todoroki Shouto." katanya. "Kuharap kau tetap seperti ini. Aku percaya kau juga akan melindungi yang lemah, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa selama dipenjara. Tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang baik."

"... diam."

Pujian bukan hal baru baginya, tapi tetap saja mendengarnya seperti ini cukup membuatnya sedikit grogi. Apa yang sedang coba dilakukannya? Apa Himiko hendak mengetes kesabarannya?

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku juga ingin melindungi seseorang." tatapan Himiko meredup, tidak sehidup sebelumnya. "Kuharap aku bisa melihatnya sebelum mati. Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

"Optimis sekali dirimu."

"Tentu saja aku optimis. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika melihat kejahatan terjadi di depanku!" suara Himiko meninggi, tetapi ia seperti tersadar dan kembali ke nada biasa. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku bilang demikian. Aku tetaplah pembunuh, aku tahu itu."

Raut Himiko dipenuhi dengan kesal dan amarah. Masalah pribadi, huh? Meski Shouto cukup tertarik dengan topik kejahatan yang ia maksud. Bisa saja itu hanya kiasan untuk mendefinisikan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan idealnya.

Dan Shouto tidak akan percaya idealisme seorang penjahat.

"Todoroki, maaf bila aku bertanya. Tapi aku penasaran sejak melihat debutmu." jeda. "Sisi kiri wajahmu, itu baik-baik saja? Kau tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak ingin. Hanya saja, seseorang sepertimu tidak mungkin cukup ceroboh melukai diri sendiri, bukan?"

Pikiran Shouto terlempar ke masa lalu. Memang benar dia bukanlah orang ceroboh hingga akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Luka di wajah kirinya adalah cerita yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"Maaf jika aku menyinggung."

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Himiko mengangkat bahu. "Penasaran saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Sekali pun itu adalah permintaan terakhirku?"

Shouto memikirkannya lagi. Permintaan terakhir; memang benar. Besok Himiko dieksekusi. Selain itu supir di depan juga tak terlihat peduli sedari tadi dengan sesi konversasi. Apa ia harus menceritakannya?

"Maaf." hanya itu yang Shouto ucap. Biarkan saja dia memendam ini sendirian. Tidak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu. Ia sendiri tak bisa menjamin informasi ini tak akan bocor. Lebih baik ia berjaga untuk kemungkinan ke depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. Aku senang sekali melihatmu yang mengantarku ke tempat istirahat abadi."

Shouto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Cara pandang dan idealisme mereka berbeda. Tapi ia sekarang tahu bahwa Himiko tidak mengada-ada soal kematiannya. Ia telah siap sejak lama. Bukankah ia tadi menyebutkan seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi?

Orang seperti apa itu hingga seorang Toga Himiko rela mengorbankan nyawanya?

_Sungguh, beruntung sekali dirinya._

* * *

"Putera Anda telah mengawal Toga Himiko kemari."

Di tempat dilaksanakannya eksekusi pukul empat pagi, beberapa pahlawan pro memang ditempatkan mengawasi jalannya eksekusi. Salah satunya adalah Todoroki Enji. Ia dan All Might secara khusus datang. Bagaimana pun ini adalah eksekusi publik. Adanya kemungkinan pihak tak diduga datang adalah salah satu faktor. Mungkin saja rekan Himiko akan muncul. Ini adalah pancingan yang bagus.

"Terima kasih laporannya."

Petugas yang melapor kemudian segera pergi dari sana. Enji sedang membicarakan strategi kemanan dengan All Might—Toshinori untuk esok hari bersama dengan beberapa pahlawan pro lain.

"Putera Anda hebat seperti biasanya." Sirius tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu.

Enji tidak menjawab dan memilih membahas fokus utama mereka.

"Posisi sudah ditetapkan. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Tidak ada. Oh iya, kenapa kita harus turun sebanyak ini untuk mengawal seorang penjahat?" Sirius tidak mengerti. Sementara rekannya, Asui Tsuyu di sebelah juga menggeleng.

"Kasusnya sudah dinaikkan ke tingkat S oleh Nejire." jelas Toshinori.

"Woah, tingkat S? Itu gila!"

"Terakhir, ia membunuh Ingenium. Tentu saja ini termasuk kategori sangat berbahaya."

"Benar juga, ia membunuh pahlawan, _kero_." Tsuyu tidak bisa berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Apa Nejire telah memberikan berkasnya?"

"Kudengar dititipkan putera Anda, Endeavor."

* * *

"Kau ingin istirahat dulu, Midoriya?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Meski Izuku menjawab demikian, Dabi tahu bahwa gadis itu terlalu berat untuk memikirkan hari esok. Matanya terlihat ingin terpejam sedari tadi. Mungkin ini adalah kenyataan yang sulit ia hadapi. Dabi pun berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Seandainya saja memang begitu.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

Memikirkan bagaimana Izuku sangat berarti bagi Himiko hingga semua menjadi seperti ini, bohong bila Dabi tidak merasa tersisih. Ia telah kenal Himiko sejak lama, tapi ternyata ia belum sepenuhnya mengenal wanita itu.

Himiko adalah pribadi yang penuh misteri. Mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama di tengah lingkungan yang keras. Bukan hal mengejutkan ketika Himiko menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Itu adalah hal yang biasa di dunia mereka berpijak.

Dabi pun menjadi penjual senjata api ilegal dan mendistribusikannya ke berbagai tempat. Sementara Tomura tetap ingin menjadi seorang peneliti—dengan cara apa pun. Mereka tidak suka menyebut ini takdir, tapi opsi dalam menjalani hidup. Mereka punya banyak pilihan untuk tetap bertahan.

Tomura dan dirinya adalah yatim piatu, berbeda dengan Himiko yang masih memiliki ibu kala itu. Meski kadang Himiko bermain dengan bekas luka yang masih kentara, tapi siapa peduli.

Hingga suatu hari Himiko menyambangi mereka semua sembari bersimbah darah. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh anak seusianya kala itu. Gadis kecil itu mengaku kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia baru saja membunuh Ayahnya sendiri karena tidak tahan melihat ibunya disakiti. Bermula dari sanalah hingga akhirnya ia sungguhan menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Himiko akan menghabisi siapa saja selama ia dibayar untuk itu. Namun Dabi juga tahu bahwa Himiko tidak sebodoh itu berurusan dengan Komunitas Bawah Tanah yang dikuasai Bakugou Katsuki. Jelas ada pihak yang ingin mengadu domba mereka.

Himiko jarang sekali menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Meski ia suka tertawa, ia cenderung tertutup soal perasaannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan wanita itu sebenarnya.

Dan Midoriya Izuku menempati prioritas di hidupnya.

Harus Dabi akui, dia sedikit kesal. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Himiko mungkin bersimpati kepadanya dan merasakan nasib yang sama hingga menjadikan Izuku sebagai orang berharga di dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Iri? Padahal dia baru masuk ke dalam keseharian Himiko beberapa waktu lalu.

Karena itu, Dabi tidak bisa membiarkan temannya mati. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Himiko sama seperti Izuku. Perlahan ia mengerti kenapa Himiko menyukainya. Iseng, Dabi mengacak rambut hijau ikal Izuku.

"Aku yang akan berjaga."

"Maaf, Dabi-_san_."

Tak lama kemudian, Izuku tertidur di pundaknya.

* * *

Shouto dan Himiko telah memasuki sebuah bangunan setibanya di tempat tujuan. Wartawan kemungkinan datang sekitar pukul enam. Sekarang masih pukul empat, masih ada banyak waktu.

Sang supir yang menutup pintu mobil kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya sebelum melaju pergi kembali.

Bertemu dengan Ayah sendiri seharusnya terasa menyenangkan.

Namun tidak bagi Shouto.

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertatap muka, kesempatan langka ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Tapi Shouto mencoba menyembunyikannya. Himiko menyadari gelagat aneh pahlawan itu ketika disambut ayahnya sendiri, tapi ia memilih diam.

"Ini berkas dari Nejire-_san._"

"Terima kasih."

"Permisi, aku harus segera membawa tahanan ke ruang isolasi."

"Tentu."

Dingin sekali.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di antara keduanya pada masa lalu, pikir Himiko. Shouto adalah orang baik—terlalu baik hingga gestur tubuhnya dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh orang sepertinya.

Himiko dibawa ke ruang isolasi. Shouto turut menjaganya setelah meminta izin pada penjaga ruangan tersebut sebelumnya. Himiko tidak membantah dan hanya mengikuti alur. Lagipula, ia yakin Shouto akan lebih banyak diam.

Pintu ruangan tertutup dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Di ruangan ini perabotannya sangat sederhana. Mereka duduk di kursi kayu yang saling berhadapan. Shouto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bersuara,

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini tadi, tapi kupikir ... kau bisa menganggap ini hadiah perpisahanmu."

Himiko seksama mendengarkan. Ia memang penasaran. Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa ia harus bertanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya entah apa.

"Luka ini kudapatkan sewaktu kecil. Ibu tidak menyukaiku dan menyiramku dengan air panas."

"Apa ada alasan spesifik?"

"Ibu tidak menyukaiku karena Ayah. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Sampai saat ini, ibuku masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit."

_Rumah Sakit?_

"Aku membawanya pergi ke sini, tapi kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik selama beberapa tahun."

"Beberapa tahun?"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, kau ingat ada peristiwa kapal terbakar di pelabuhan Miyagi?"

Tentu saja Himiko tahu. Dia datang ke sana karena dipanggil. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Enji yang menyewanya waktu itu?

"Ibuku berusaha lari dari Jepang. Ia salah satu penumpang di kapal itu. Saat itu aku tak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi kupikir karena hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik."

Hening.

Himiko memberanikan diri berbicara. Cepat atau lambat dia juga akan tahu. Lebih baik memberitahunya sekarang sebelum ajal menjemput.

"Todoroki, biar kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Aku yang membakar kapal itu."

Shouto langsung menatapnya tajam. Pandangannya yang semula teduh berbalik tak suka. Himiko tahu akan begini tapi ia tetap melanjutkan,

"—atas permintaan Ayahmu. Maaf, aku tidak tahu ibumu di sana."

"Kau!" Shouto berusaha mencekik lehernya namun ia urungkan. Akhirnya ia duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Dia selamat karena seorang Hero bernama Mirio. Tapi kudengar dari Nejire-san justru ia menjadi korban." sial. Nyaris saja ia berlaku kasar. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya pada sang ibu. Dia tidak boleh seperti lelaki brengsek itu.

"Jadi dia selamat, ya? Semoga beliau selalu sehat." Himiko masih merasa bersalah. Terlihat jelas Shouto begitu menyayangi ibunya. Kurang lebih Himiko mengerti perasaannya.

" ... setelah pergi dari rumah karena resmi mendapatkan lisensi pahlawan, aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit di tempatku bertugas."

Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan ibunda Izuku? Berhubung mereka juga dari kota yang sama. Setahunya Shouto berpatroli rutin di sana. Hanya itu kemungkinannya.

"Beruntung selama itu juga dia tak pernah mengganggu kami. Di Rumah Sakit itu banyak Hero berjaga. Aku bisa tenang."

Tidak.

Sebenarnya Shouto tidak bisa tenang.

Ia tidak masalah dengan lemparan vas ketika berkunjung. Tetapi yang lebih membuatnya khawatir adalah kondisi ibunya. Mungkin karena itu ia marah melihat Shouto yang juga mewarisi quirk api seperti suaminya. Terlebih dengan kejadian tak menyenangkan tersebut.

Shouto ingat bayangan menyedihkan itu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Astaga. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya yang menyewa Toga Himiko untuk membakar kapal tersebut saja membuatnya naik darah.

Tapi ia harus menahan diri. Ia adalah pahlawan dan tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya. Toga Himiko adalah pembunuh bayaran, dia hanya melakukan tugas. Yang patut dipertanyakan adalah Ayahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia berniat membunuh istrinya sendiri?

"Ada suatu masa di mana kedua orang tuaku hidup bahagia. Tapi itu hanyalah dongeng belaka." Himiko mulai bercerita sembari terbayang masa kecilnya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, aku membunuh Ayahku sendiri dan tidak pernah menyesal sampai sekarang. Itu adalah keadilan untukku."

Himiko mengulas senyum.

"Kau juga, semoga suatu hari bisa menemukan keadilan milikmu sendiri."

* * *

Menjelang pukul sembilan, banyak jurnalis dan masyarakat berdatangan guna melihat eksekusi publik yang jarang dilakukan. Yang bisa dieksekusi adalah pelaku kejahatan berat seperti Himiko. Ada sebuah panggung, kemudian beberapa penembak sebagai eksekutor. Wajah mereka ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Himiko.

Tapi melihat jauh, banyak pahlawan bersembunyi di setiap sudut kota dan keramaian massa. Yang bertugas mengantar Toga Himiko adalah Todoroki Shouto, pahlawan muda potensial. Prestasinya selalu membuat orang kagum.

Himiko mulai berjalan dengan Shouto di sisinya, menggandeng lengannya dan mengantarkan wanita itu menuju kematian. Himiko bahkan tidak terlihat ragu, ia melangkah dengan berani. Ia mempercayai Shouto yang dengan senang hati melihatnya mati.

Masih ada yang terasa mengganjal. Selama enam bulan, Shouto tahu tak ada penyelidikan Toga Himiko lebih lanjut. Berita pada media adalah sebuah kebohongan. Himiko langsung dimasukkan ke penjara di tempat Nejire setelah mengakui perbuatannya.

Rasanya memang tidak beres karena tidak ada upaya preventif kasus serupa ke depannya. Tapi Shouto tidak punya kapasitas untuk itu. Ia harus melihat dulu apakah tindakannya bisa dilakukan atau tidak. Dan saat ini ia belum bisa melakukannya. Mungkin ia harus menghubungi Katsuki lagi untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Himiko diminta mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Tapi ia menolak, mengatakan bahwa eksekusinya harus dipercepat.

Shouto melihat lautan manusia tak jauh dari sana. Banyak orang mencaci Himiko. Hina sekali kalau menurut lelaki dengan quirk ganda itu. Mereka bahkan tidak memberikan ketenangan untuk mengantar kematiannya.

Tepat sebelum senapan ditarik, kabut asap mendadak muncul. Shouto langsung bersikap waspada serta mencari keberadaan Himiko yang tak lagi dikawalnya. .

Hilang.

Shouto mendengar jeritan masyarakat yang menonton langsung tidak lama kemudian. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan.

_Rekan Himiko?_

Shouto mengusir asap dari pandangannya dengan quirk es yang ia miliki. Ia mengubahnya menjadi partikel kecil yang mencair karena terik matahari pagi ini. Shouto menemukan jejak darah tak jauh darinya. Sial. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ada beberapa pro Hero di kota ini. Shouto mencoba menghubungi mereka dengan alat komunikasi terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada respon. Kemungkinan sudah rusak atau dibuang. Ia memilih melompat tinggi dengan esnya untuk jangkauan penglihatan yang lebih luas.

Ada beberapa titik kekacauan. Ia bisa melihat Himiko dibawa lari oleh seseorang ke arah timur yang sepi. Shouto kemudian bergegas menyusul mereka. Ia rasa sedikit familiar dengan pakaian hijau itu—tunggu,

Bukankah itu Deku?

Seharusnya Shouto tahu itu. Ia terlalu lambat menyadari. Penjahat tetap akan berkumpul dengan sesama penjahat lain. Akan ia tangkap mereka bagaimana pun caranya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

Shouto melihat banyak sekali kekacauan. Para pahlawan sibuk mengantisipasi makhluk hitam entah apa yang berdatangan dalam jumlah besar. Mereka juga menyerang para jurnalis. Sungguh tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Mengepal kedua tangan, Shouto mengejar mereka sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya Deku juga menyadari keberadaannya hingga mempercepat larinya bersama Himiko.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Izuku tidak bisa bersantai kali ini karena Shouto menyadari dan mulai mengejar dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia memakai esnya untuk mempercepat menyusul mereka.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Izuku dan Himiko kini terperangkap dalam es Shouto. Benda mati itu amat dingin dan berhasil menyergap mereka dengan cepat. Tetapi Izuku telah menemukan cara mengatasi ini, ia sudah berkali-kali dikejar Shouto.

Ia mematahkan es pahlawan itu dengan kakinya, kemudian berlari kembali sembari membawa Himiko. Izuku sudah banyak berlatih, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah itu penjahat yang sedang dicari?!"

Himiko melihat beberapa wartawan yang sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya tadi perlahan mundur ke belakang ketika ia dan Izuku lewat. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya?

"Benar, itu Deku!"

Himiko mengernyit. Deku?

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini."

Shouto mendadak berada di lintasan pelarian mereka. Ia mengeluarkan es kembali untuk menahan pergerakan keduanya. Izuku tak sempat menghindar, sementara Himiko tak terlalu peduli ia tertangkap lagi atau tidak. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sebutan Deku itu sekarang. Apa mereka memanggil Izuku seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Ukh." Izuku kesulitan melepaskan diri kali ini. Ia heran berapa banyak kekuatan yang disimpan Shouto? Izuku tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menangani es milik pahlawan itu terus menerus meski telah berlatih. Semakin lama digunakan esnya kian menebal, dan itu cukup sulit dipatahkan meski dengan quirknya. Selain itu hawa dingin membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

_Jadi sekuat inikah Todoroki Shouto?_

"Kau juga akan menebus semua kejahatanmu, Deku."

Bukan ancaman itu yang membuat Izuku takut, tapi tangan Shouto yang mendekati wajahnya—sepertinya ia berniat menarik topengnya untuk mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya.

_Trrrr!_

Shouto melompat mundur ketika ada peluru berjatuhan dari atas. Ia kemudian melihat seorang pemuda entah darimana turut bergabung dalam operasi ini.

"Midoriya, mundur. Biar aku tangani yang satu ini." bisik Dabi, pria yang baru muncul dengan membawa senapan.

**Krak**

Izuku perlu sedikit waktu menghancurkan es milik Shouto. Kemudian ia turut membebaskan Himiko sebelum berlari pergi dari sana.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." ujar Shouto. "Tetapi sepertinya kau adalah bagian dari komplotan ini, huh?"

Dabi terkekeh. "Tidak. Himiko memang beraksi seorang diri. Kami ini bukan siapa-siapa."

"Lalu kenapa kalian membawa perempuan itu?" tanya Shouto. Konyol sekali. Sudah terlihat begitu jelas tetapi pria ini masih menyangkal.

Peluru sudah kembali diisi. "Karena aku mengenalnya lebih lama dari siapa pun."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar nostalgiamu."

Sebelum Shouto mengaktifkan _quirk_nya, Enji tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Dabi juga sedikit terkejut. Ia memang membawa senjata api, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menghadapi dua pro hero bersamaan. Yang benar saja?

"Kejar mereka."

Enji tidak pernah berubah. Nadanya ketika bicara amatlah dingin. Apalagi ketika memberi perintah—yang menurut Shouto adalah sebuah penghinaan. Tapi bukan waktunya memikirkan itu sekarang. Shouto lantas berlari menyusul targetnya. Dabi hendak kabur, tapi Enji menahannya dengan api.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menghadapiku."

* * *

Izuku dan Himiko berhasil lari dari kejaran beberapa pahlawan. Ia tadi melemparkan gas beracun kepada mereka semua, semoga saja sedikit berdampak. Selain itu makhluk buatan yang dipersiapkan Tomura cukup berguna. Izuku dengar ia menyamar sebagai supir untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Izuku membawa Himiko ke tempat persembunyian sementara. Sebuah bangunan kosong di arah selatan kota. Gadis itu lega karena setidaknya berhasil mendapatkan Himiko kembali. Izuku kemudian melepas topengnya. Wajah bulat dan rambut hijaunya terlihat. Pun ia bernapas lega pada akhirnya.

"Midoriya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Izuku menoleh ke belakang. Himiko menatapnya lurus, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin karena ia tak melihat dunia luar selama enam bulan?

"Kenapa _hero_ Shouto menyebutmu sebagai penjahat?"

_Deg_.

Izuku sebenarnya tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi ia harus menutupi ini bagaimana pun juga.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Himiko-_san_. Bukankah yang penting kita kembali bersama?"

Angin yang berembus melalui kaca jendela yang telah pecah menyapa keduanya. Sekeliling mereka hancur, tidak ada perabotan yang masih utuh. Kalau Himiko tebak, mungkin saja gedung ini terkena dampak gempa besar beberapa tahun lalu dan belum sempat dirobohkan. Sebelum ia naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi, semua tampak sama saja. Gedung ini benar-benar kosong.

"Midoriya, aku ragu mempercayaimu kali ini." Himiko menunduk. "Aku sudah tahu seperti apa Todoroki Shouto—dia, seseorang yang pantas menyandang gelar pahlawan. Aku sempat berbicara dengannya dan tindakannya membuktikan bahwa ia menjunjung keadilan lebih dari siapa pun."

" ... " Izuku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa Himiko akan menanyainya sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus ia utarakan sebagai jawaban?

" ... kalau dia bilang kau melakukan kejahatan, berarti bukankah itu memang benar?"

"Himiko-_san_ ... "

"Jangan sebut namaku lagi, Midoriya." Izuku mungkin tidak tahu betapa lara hati wanita yang dulu menjadi atasannya itu. Himiko merasa dikhianati. Tapi ia tidak boleh menolak rasa sakit ini. Ia harus menerimanya sebagai hukuman yang ia lalui.

Izuku terdiam. Himiko benar-benar serius dengan masalah ini. Apa yang sudah dikatakan Shouto kepadanya?

"Kenapa kau mengikuti jejakku? Aku melakukan semua ini berharap agar kau mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi ... kenapa?"

Himiko membunuh orang-orang itu atas keinginannya sendiri. Selain untuk uang, juga karena ia melihat banyak ketidakadilan terjadi di kotanya yang tak memiliki hukum. Selain itu, ia melakukannya agar Izuku tidak terkena masalah saat pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu masih memiliki ibunya, seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kini sebatang kara dan harusnya telah tak bernyawa.

Izuku mengepal tangan dengan erat. "Kau tidak bersalah, 'kan? Mengenai dakwaanmu. Lalu mengapa kau tidak melawan?!"

Himiko menatap ke arah jendela kaca yang setinggi dirinya. Ia mengerti betapa Izuku sangat ingin menyangkal kenyataan. "Midoriya, aku ini memang seorang pembunuh. Hanya menerima hukumanku, tidak lebih."

Rasanya hati Izuku mencelos. Kenapa Himiko tidak melawan? Sekalipun benar bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Tetapi Izuku tidak bisa menerima alasan konyol itu. Ia ingin tetap bersama Himiko apapun keadaannya, bahkan jika mereka harus mati bersama.

Apa impian Izuku terlalu tinggi untuk digapai?

Himiko perlahan berjalan mendekati jendela, ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang tak sengaja ia injak sebelum tiba di sana. Izuku baru menyadari setelah beberapa langkah.

"Himiko-_san_, apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Himiko terhenti di pinggir. Di hadapannya tak lagi terhalang apa-apa. Hanya ada pemandangan kota yang terbentang. Kendaraan dan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Skeneri yang cukup bagus dikenang.

"Midoriya, aku adalah alasanmu melakukan semua ini, bukan?" katanya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku menghilang."

Izuku melompat berniat mendekat dan meraih Himiko. Tetapi terlambat, perempuan itu ditarik gravitasi lebih dahulu. Tangan Izuku tidak berhasil menggenggam apa-apa. Hanya semilir udara yang bergerak, turut menghempaskan harapannya.

"Himiko-_san_!"

**Tap.**

Ada derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Deku."

Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Karena selama setengah tahun mereka saling berhadapan. Sering juga terlibat dalam pertempuran meski ia yang harus kabur duluan.

Bukan ... _bukan seperti ini seharusnya._

Ia merasa amat takut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Menatap ke arah bawah, raga Himiko tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Skenario yang paling tidak diinginkan.

Dari bayang kegelapan, sesosok pria dengan baju biru muncul. Izuku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengidentifikasi. Ia tahu ... ia tahu bahwa kini sudah menerima kekalahan telak. Tujuan hidupnya menghilang tepat di depan mata seketika. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima.

Todoroki Shouto berdiri tak jauh darinya. Melihat seseorang duduk di dekat kaca jendela yang tak utuh. Ia sepertinya menangis karena Shouto bisa mendengar suara sesenggukan. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh padanya, memperlihatkan wajah sedih kepada lelaki dwiwarna.

Shouto terbeliak. "Kau kan—"

"Midoriya, kita harus mundur. Dabi juga terluka parah."

Sesosok bayangan muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah lubang hitam. Bentuknya tidak mirip dengan manusia. Ia membawa orang yang ada di dekat jendela masuk ke dalamnya.

Shouto terlalu terkejut hingga tak sempat bereaksi. Wajah itu—bukankah itu gadis yang ia temui di minimarket dan taman kapan hari? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Mengapa ada yang membawanya pergi?

Ia melangkah beberapa meter. Melihat tempat yang digunakan gadis itu duduk tadi. Dari sini ia bisa melihat Toga Himiko yang sedang terlelap di bawah sana. Mobil polisi dan ambulans terlihat mengelilinginya.

Apa ... yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata mau kujejelin tddk malah aneh lol. Jadinya dibikin gini dulu /dihajar.

Anyway maaf lama karena saya lagi skripsi. Mana tema paling ribet pula punya saya hhhhh otakku :"""(

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mampir, ya. Terutama soal koreksi haha tadinya saya ngetik Toga semua terus baru sadar harusnya Himiko bukan Toga, maaf banget orzzzzz. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya yang pikun ini.

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**Hanazawa Kay :** halo terima kasih jejaknya uwu maaf baru apdet yak

* * *

**Tb-kun** : dasar ganas panda imut kok dimakan hidih. Maaf ya kemaren aseli salah saya wkwkw udah saya klarifikasi di atas (?) sebabnya. Iya aslinya sih pelesetan Hiiro (pahlawan) lol. Soalnya bingung #gaguna. Iya sih aku gatau suka aja bikin kata mendaki dosa gitu keinget fandom tikunganku di sebelah aku nyesel nonton animenya #bodo. Oh soal yessir aku lebih suka nulis gitu, preferensi pribadi aja. Aku ini bukan penganut ebi/puebi banget jadinya ya gitu soalnya start jadi alayers #aib. Yang bener izin sih tapi kadang w males ngebeta kalo writing panjang ah gue benci autocorrect kalo words panjang jadi dibiarin bae. #mendadakjaksel. Tapi gapapa aku suka diingatkan kan tandanya aq diperhatikan #najis. Oalah ngomong panjang lebar konklusinya cuma jadi makhluk mesum kek ndoro Titi :"( hilih coret #gggg.

Terima kasih sudah mampir review aku kicep baca reviewmu yg panjang kek gulungan benang :"(

* * *

**shirocchin** : ndoro masih idup ga? /dipecat jadi pengikut. Aku sebenarny ngakak juga sih tapi ga kepikiran pake Chara lain ymaap #sujud. Tuh dah w kasih dabijuku selingan udah diem lu gwsa protes *camboq #DIPECAT(2) btw kapan r18 kousawa rikuesan gue #nuntut

Nasib Ochako yah, kita lihat saja #DIPECAT(3)

Makasih review-nya ndoro maap lama gue dah jelasin mau skripsian :"( kapan kita fg-an bareng lagi neh q qangen :"""(

* * *

**Zzich-Vers** : udah lanjut ya jangan tagih aq lagi *run* makasih review-nya jadi bahan bakarku (?)

* * *

**Yuiga** : sip udah lanjut. Sori lama gue skripsian anjay mabar #salah

* * *

Terima kasih semuanya karena telah membaca. Respon dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya #sok

siluman panda


	5. Chapter 5

Tomura punya mimpi. Sebuah angan yang besar untuk bisa kembali bersama Himiko. Tertawa bersama dan bertukar cerita tentang dunia yang kejam ini. Dialah yang ada saat Tomura tidak punya siapa-siapa, Himiko juga yang mendorongnya hingga sampai ke sini dan mengembangkan kemampuannya.

Tomura tidak perlu dunia penuh bunga, atau keindahan lain. Ia hanya butuh Himiko dan Dabi di sisinya seperti dahulu. Rasanya begitu hampa tanpa keduanya, yang telah menemani perjalannya sejak belia.

Hari-hari Tomura tidak cukup berwarna, dan ia juga sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Kota tempat mereka tinggal dahulu adalah sebuah neraka dunia. Persaingan hidup dan mati. Sekuat tenaga mereka berusaha keluar dari sana. Namun yang membesarkan mereka adalah kejahatan, apa mau dikata.

Himiko meneruskan usaha toko milik ibunya di kota lain berusaha berbuat baik meski itu hanyalah kebohongannya, sementara Tomura dan Dabi pergi ke tempat lain untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja tidak seburuk saat berada di kota kelahiran mereka. Mereka masih bisa bertemu dan bertukar sapa.

Tentu, mendengar hasil operasi mereka hari ini membuat Tomura bertanya-tanya. Tidak inginkah Tuhan sekali saja memihak mereka? Yang mereka lakukan mungkin bukan hal yang baik, tapi kenapa satu saja permintaannya tidak pernah dikabulkan?

_Yah, itu pun kalau Tuhan benar-benar ada._

Izuku pulang dalam keadaan terluka dan tak sadarkan diri. Kurogiri yang membawanya segera mengibatinya. Tomura tidak bisa melimpahkan kekesalan pada siapa pun.

Ini adalah salahnya sendiri karena terlalu lemah.

Kurogiri juga mengatakan bahwa Dabi tertangkap, membuat hari Tomura makin buruk saja. Ia hanya diam, tapi memikirkan suatu cara untuk memperkuat serangan mereka selanjutnya. Nomu buatannya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, ia butuh pihak lain untuk mengembangkannya. Di dunia luar, mereka masih kekurangan bahan untuk membuat penelitian yang sempurna. Terlebih dana yang mereka gunakan hampir habis. Melihat kondisi Izuku sekarang, tampaknya hal itu akan mustahil dilakukan.

"Kurogiri, tolong tetap jaga Midoriya."

Tomura berdiri, berpikir akan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya untuk mencari sesuatu.

* * *

**Rijinsho**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Fem!Izuku. Villain!Izuku. Adult!Eri. More author notes at bottom pages.**

**Buat shirocchin.**

* * *

Eri melihat ambulans yang datang dari arah barat, menuju ke selatan dengan cepat. Lantas ia mengikuti, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya ketika tahu bahwa Himiko telah ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Dengan darah sebanyak itu, mustahil baginya selamat.

Banyak orang di sana berkerumun, tidak luput para wartawan. Penjilat, bahkan disaat seperti ini mereka menginginkan uang. Tidak punya empati sama sekali. Manusia memang tidak semudah itu berubah.

Membuatnya teringat, Eri bergabung ke organisasi Katsuki sejak lama, waktu itu ia dijual keluarganya kepada organisasi karena jumlah hutang. Eri bertemu dengannya kala remaja. Kedua orang tua Katsuki juga menyambut dengan baik, berharap besar padanya. Eri berlatih dengan keras menguasai ilmu pedang, membuat tujuan baru di hidupnya.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak membenci takdirnya. Justru ia senang karena sekarang dapat menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan; menjadi tangan kanan lelaki itu. Eri tidak berniat pergi sampai kapan pun. Soal dirinya yang dijual oleh keluarganya sudah tak lagi ia pikirkan. Mungkin mereka telah mati di suatu tempat. Eri juga tidak peduli.

Eri melihat Shouto juga di antara keramaian, tepat di seberangnya. Wajahnya tidak bahagia, bahkan terlihat bahwa ia tampak sedang bertanya dalam hati. Tubuhnya tidak begitu terluka. Memang hebat seorang pahlawan profesional sekaligus klien Katsuki itu. Seolah-olah dia sama sekali tidak memiliki cela.

Wanita itu menarik langkah mundur, ia juga harus segera melaporkan situasi terkini kepada Katsuki. Belum berapa lama ia berjalan, dilihatnya para pahlawan telah meringkus Dabi. Mereka membawanya pergi entah ke mana.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

* * *

Shouto kembali ke markas pusat bersama beberapa pro-hero yang ditugaskan. Mereka menaiki mobil yang disediakan. Dan murni kebetulan bahwa Enji mendapat kursi bersama anaknya, Shouto.

_Ah, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali._

Memang benar demikian.

Sejak kejadian itu, ia selalu diliputi rasa bersalah. Memikirkan bagaimana ia menebus dosa terhadap keluarganya. Hal yang wajar bila Shouto membencinya hingga memilih pindah ke sebuah kota kecil daripada di markas pusat. Shouto merobek surat rekomendasi di hadapan semua petinggi waktu itu. Tanpa merasa sesal sedikit pun. Mungkin takdir juga yang kini membawanya dalam pertemuan ini.

Shouto duduk di sebelahnya, bersama di jok belakang. Mereka akan mengawal Himiko ke Rumah Sakit. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, namun sedari tadi Enji tidak ingin mengalihkan pandang. Ia tahu anaknya mempunyai prinsip sendiri, juga fakta bahwa ia adalah seseorang dengan ambisi kuat.

Tapi saat ini yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah wajah berantakan putranya. Shouto terlihat kebingungan, entah mengapa. Ia hanya diam sedari tadi sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan. Enji sedikit khawatir, maka ia pun bertanya,

"Shouto, apa ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?"

"Diam. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak bercerita."

Shouto sedang dilanda badai. Ia mencoba menyusun ulang kronologi selama beberapa hari ini. Bahkan ia tidak ingin percaya identitas sebenarnya dari Deku sang penjahat adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya? Tidak semudah itu baginya untuk menerima. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekarang. Ia tahu Enji tengah menatapnya, tapi ia sendiri bingung.

Jika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, apa yang harus dilakukan? Langsung menahannya? Atau ia perlu menginterogasi terlebih dahulu? Tiba-tiba saja Shouto merasa buntu. Kenapa ia menjadi sebimbang ini?

_Bukankah semua penjahat itu harusnya sama saja?_

"Aku tidak memaksamu bercerita, tapi tidak baik memendam sesuatu terlalu lama, Shouto."

Shouto geram. Apa Enji tidak bisa membaca raut mukanya? Kenapa dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah sosok bijak? Keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya memberi nasihat disaat semua yang ia lakukan dulu hanya membuat keluarganya berantakan.

_Juga melukai ibunya._

"Aku tahu kau mengenal Toga Himiko."

Enji terbeliak. Terlalu mudah dibaca, memang. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Hanya mengalihkan atensi ke arah lain.

"Begitu." hanya itu tanggapannya. Shouto makin menatapnya tidak suka. Percuma. Berdebat dengan Ayahnya tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang bersembunyi di balik identitas Deku.

Ah, bukankah gadis itu pernah bilang dia sedang kuliah? Kemungkinan terbesar ia berada di Universitas Yuuei, yang lokasinya paling dekat dengan kota ia tinggal. Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Shinsou—

—_tidak_.

Shouto harus tahu bahwa praduganya benar terlebih dahulu. Selain itu kasus ini adalah miliknya. Ia akan terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab jika melibatkan Shinsou yang berasal dari agensi lain. Nejire pun telah memberikan titah. Shouto harus menyelidikinya. Juga, ia harus melihat perkembangan penyelidikan Katsuki. Ia juga tidak mau uangnya sia-sia.

"Pengembangan kasus? Tentu. Serahkan padaku."

Nejire mendapat telpon dari Tsuyu, salah satu _hero_ yang kebetulan ikut dalam eksekusi publik Himiko. Meski gagal, tapi tujuan mereka tercapai. Juga dengan tertangkapnya seseorang dari mereka akan membuka babak baru.

* * *

"Iida, tolong panggil Shinsou kemari."

Iida Tenya adalah seorang hero profesional sekaligus asisten sementara untuk saat ini. Kemampuannya dalam melakukan analisa adalah kunci penting dalam pemecahan sebuah kasus. Nejire menyadarinya beberapa bulan lalu, bahwa Tenya mempercepat hasil penyelidikan kasus di kota Hosu. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat kemampuannya.

"Maaf, Nejire-_san_. Bagaimana dengan kasus Uravity?"

"Kami masih kurang barang bukti, mungkin saja penjahat yang kita tangkap ini punya hubungan dengan seseorang yang menyerang Uravity—atau bisa saja dia lah yang menyerang temanmu. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini." ujar Nejire. Ia sangat yakin mengenai pengembangan kasus ini. Siapa tahu mereka bisa sekalian menangkap Bakugou Katsuki. Nejire dengar, seseorang bernama Dabi ini adalah salah satu relasi bisnisnya dari salah seorang informan.

Shinsou Hitoshi.

Nejire tidak pernah percaya padanya, tapi informasi yang diberikannya selalu benar. Nejire tidak punya pilihan lain. Hitoshi adalah agen ganda agensi pahlawan dan dunia bawah atas mandat All Might secara langsung. Akan repot jika Nejire juga kehilangannya. Setidaknya belum ada yang mencurigai Hitoshi sekarang.

"Rekan bisnis? Mereka menjalankan bisnis bersama?" tanya Tenya. Kenapa para penjahat itu suka sekali bergerombol dan membuat rusuh? Bahkan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan bisa disebut tidak akan termaafkan. Teringat Ochako hanya membuat Tenya merasa sedih. Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Begitu yang aku dengar. Kita bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini lebih cepat, tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"

Nejire juga tidak berencana mundur. Ia akan menangani kasus besar ini tanpa ragu. Ia bukanlah pribadi seperti Mirio yang akan mementingkan orang lain. Sial. Ketika mengingat temannya itu, yang muncul di hatinya adalah rasa kebencian begitu dalam pada Enji.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu." pamit Tenya.

Selepas kepergian Tenya, Nejire menelpon seseorang.

"Tamaki, ini Nejire. Tolong datang ke sini."

* * *

Rei melihat anaknya muncul lagi di televisi ruang rawatnya. Mau kemanapun ia memindah _channel_, yang ada hanyalah wajah putranya. Berita terbaru bahkan mengatakan ia kembali berhasil mengalahkan penjahat. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini sedikit mengobati rindunya. Shouto tidak kurang dalam mencintainya, selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk meski jadwalnya sangat sibuk. Bahkan memeluknya setiap akan kembali pergi. Rei merasakan cinta yang begitu besar.

Tapi kondisi Rei belum stabil. Ia masih suka mengamuk karena bayangan masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa membalas rasa cinta Shouto, tak mampu mengasihi sebagaimana ibu lainnya. Ia merasa tidak pantas menjadi ibu dari pahlawan sehebat itu.

Rei menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia memilih memandangi jendela dan melihat hijaunya dedaunan di pohon samping kamarnya. Apa yang dirasakan Shouto ketika dilempari vas olehnya? Apakah Shouto tidak merasakan sedikit pun benci di dalam hatinya?

Ingin ia ulang hari-hari indah itu. Menemani Shouto menonton televisi, menyuap makanan untuknya, menungguinya hingga terlelap. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia berpikir demikian. Apa karena Shouto yang selalu memberinya perhatian?

_**Krak**_

Jendela ruangan Rei tiba-tiba retak. Wanita itu mencoba berpikir positif sebelum melihat kaca jendelanya rusak lebih parah. Seseorang masuk dari sana sambil membawa sebilah pedang.

"Jadi benar di sini."

Orang itu memiliki perawakan tinggi. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan. Sepasang irisnya terlihat berkilat. Rei ketakutan sambil menekan bel di belakang ranjangnya. Ia tidak bisa lari karena sudah tidak memiliki kaki—akibat insiden masa lalu. Orang itu mendekat, membuat Rei semakin pucat.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kau harus mati."

* * *

"Tiba-tiba sekali." Tamaki menutup panggilan setelah mengiyakan Nejire. Ia sedang berada di sekitar Rumah Sakit guna meminta keterangan pada Eijiro dan Denki terkait penyerangan semalam. Yang benar saja ia harus kembali secepat ini?

Pokoknya untuk sementara waktu, Uraraka Ochako memerlukan pengawasan tambahan. Di kota kecil ini hanya ada lima pahlawan—Tenya sedang dipanggil, begitu pula Shouto.

Markas pusat memang lebih membutuhkan mereka, hanya saja mereka berdua bersikeras bertahan di kota kecil ini bersama dengan Ochako, Eijiro dan Denki. Jumlah kejahatan kota ini menurun sejak mereka mulai bertugas, tapi tetap saja ... sebelumnya Yuuei adalah Kota Tanpa Hukum, sama seperti kota Ten di sebelahnya—sebenarnya jaraknya cukup jauh. Ada sekitar dua puluh kilometer, tapi tetap saja itu adalah kota terdekat dari Yuuei. Tamaki dengar Himiko berasal dari Ten.

Tempat itu memang tidak bagus sama sekali, penuh dengan kejahatan. Tapi para petinggi tidak pernah memberikan perintah seperti menangkap semua penjahat di sana.

Kota Ten adalah wilayah bebas. Tidak ada larangan, siapa yang kuat dialah yang menang. Tidak heran jika kebanyakan penjahat berasal dari tempat itu. Himiko dan Aizawa dikabarkan berasal dari sana.

Kota Ten dikhususkan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka agar tidak keluar mengacau, begitu yang didengar Tamaki. Tapi sepertinya kebijakan tersebut juga terdapat banyak kekurangan. Penjahat menang tidak boleh dibiarkan, bukan? Lagipula, untuk apa membiarkan kota seperti itu? Sama sekali tidak baik.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Amajiki."

Tamaki terkejut melihat siapa yang datang menyapa. Itu Bakugou Katsuki. Tamaki bersiap, tapi Katsuki hanya tertawa santai.

"Jangan begitu, aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin menyapa." katanya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Benar juga. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Berhati-hatilah. Aizawa, dia mulai bergerak."

Aizawa? Dalang dari perdagangan manusia yang paling besar? "Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

Katsuki tampak berpikir. "Aku punya kenalan di tempatmu. Anggap saja sebagai bonus karena telah membayarku lebih daripada seharusnya."

_Kenalan?_ Apa Katsuki tidak sedang bercanda? Dia memang tak bisa ditebak, tapi ... seseorang di antara pahlawan yang mengenal Katsuki dan tidak berniat menangkapnya? Siapa?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, hei!"

Namun Tamaki tidak bisa mengejarnya, karena mendengar suara teriakan dari arah Rumah Sakit. Ah, sialan! Lain kali akan ia tangkap keparat itu!

* * *

Shouto tiba bersama dengan pahlawan lain di Markas Pusat. Di sana mereka diperintahkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang rapat. Shouto tidak bodoh, ia tahu itu untuk membahas Himiko. Apalagi yang mereka inginkan setelah melihat kematiannya? Shouto tidak mengerti.

"Ini kali pertamamu ikut eksekusi publik," ujar Enji. Shouto hanya melirik. Memang benar, ini adalah kali pertamanya. Karena selama ini ia hanya bertugas di kota kecil dengan kejahatan yang tidak seberapa. Tentu tidak akan membuatnya diundang ke dalam rapat internal seperti ini.

Seperti yang diduga, yang datang kebanyakan adalah pahlawan profesional di atasnya. Sirius, Hawks, Nona Naga—Shouto lupa namanya. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang lebih dulu menjadi pahlawan. Kekuatan mereka tidak boleh diragukan.

Tapi Shouto juga tidak akan gentar. Ia di sini karena ingin menjadi yang terkuat, bukan yang lain.

Di dalam ruang rapat tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya para pahlawan yang terlibat dalam kasus ini juga Nejire didampingi Tenya.

Shouto duduk di samping Enji dan Fat Gum. Nejire langsung membuka rapat hari itu.

"Kami ingin mendiskusikan tentang Toga Himiko. Ia tidak berhasil kita eksekusi, tapi hasil akhirnya tetap sama. Dia meninggal karena terjatuh dari ketinggian, penyebab belum diketahui. Shouto, bisakah kau bicara?"

"Saya sedang mengejarnya, ketika kami sampai di lantai tinggi ia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri. Saya juga tidak mengerti alasannya." Shouto mengurangi bagian di mana ia bertemu dengan Izuku di dalam sana. Setidaknya ia bisa menutupinya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Apa sejak awal dia memang berencana untuk mati?" tanya Hawks.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Shouto. "Dia mengatakannya sebelum waktu eksekusi secara implisit, tapi saya pikir memang demikian."

"Kalau begitu apa ada kabar pengembangan kasusnya?" sambung Fat Gum.

Nejire mengangguk. "Mungkin saja ini ada kaitannya dengan Dabi. Orang yang kita tangkap hari ini. Dia adalah rekan Bakugou Katsuki. Bisa saja ini adalah rencana mereka yang terstruktur. Kita masih menduga." jelasnya, kemudian membalikkan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Hari ini aku mengirimkan Amajiki ke Rumah Sakit Yuuei untuk meminta keterangan dari pahlawan yang bertugas di sana. Mereka tidak bisa pergi karena Uravity sedang terluka, Iida dan Shouto juga berada di sini. Seperti yang kita tahu, kita memang kekurangan pahlawan di sana. Sedikit sekali yang mau bertugas di sana karena lokasinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kota Ten."

Semua terdiam. Kota Ten adalah topik yang cukup serius. Kepolisian atau para pahlawan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena itu adalah kebijakan para petinggi negeri membiarkan kota busuk seperti itu. Siapa pun yang masuk ke sana bukan lagi tanggung jawab negara. Beda cerita jika penjahat dari sana keluar, pemerintah berhak memusnahkan tanpa kecuali.

Sebuah ketidakadilan, tapi itu adalah peraturan sejak dahulu.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Anda bicarakan, Nejire-_san_?" tanya Shouto. Nejire tersenyum.

"Kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana pemakaman yang tepat untuk Toga Himiko. Sejujurnya, aku ingin membuangnya kepada kerumunan anjing liar." rautnya yang semula manis berubah menjadi benci. Terlihat sekali bahwa Nejire tidak menyukainya.

"Ia sudah membunuh banyak orang, aku ingin melakukannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Shouto terbeliak. Refleks ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Anda sudah gila, Nejire-_san_! Dia tetap manusia! Kita harus menguburnya dengan layak!"

"Dia adalah penjahat, kenapa kita harus berempati?" celetuk seseorang. "lagipula, para penjahat sebelumnya juga demikian. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu, Shouto."

Penjahat sebelumnya? Mereka membiarkan kebiasaan ini terjadi dan diam saja? Ia tidak percaya ini. Rasanya kekagumannya pada semua orang di sini lenyap begitu saja.

"Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan para penjahat itu!"

"Shouto, tenanglah." lerai Fat Gum.

"Benar, Shouto. Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara." Enji menambahkan. Shouto bingung. Kenapa semua orang mendukung ide gila itu? Bahkan Tenya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Shouto kesal. Mereka menyebut dirinya pahlawan tapi melupakan hal yang paling mendasar.

"Maaf, Nejire-_san_. Anda menyerahkan kasus Himiko pada Shouto meski Uravity meminta kenaikan status kasusnya, _'kan_?" Enji bertanya.

Nejire menyipitkan mata. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kalau begitu, Shouto lah yang paling berhak atas jasad Himiko. Terserah dia ingin menguburkannya seperti apa."

Shouto terhenyak. Tidak ia sangka Ayahnya akan membelanya dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin mengakui, tapi tentu saja perkataan hero bau kencur sepertinya berbeda jauh dengan sang Ayah yang telah lama berkecimpung di sini. Semua orang akan lebih mendengarkannya.

"Endeavor-_san_," Nejire mulai berbicara. " ... tidak disangka Anda akan berkata demikian."

"Saya hanya menyesuaikan perkataan Anda. Atasan adalah panutan bawahan, memegang kata-kata Anda sendiri itu penting, Nejire-_san_."

Tidak ada lagi yang menyahut. Keputusan segera ditetapkan. Jasad Himiko akan diurus oleh Shouto, entah bagaimana. Dan tidak ada yang berhak ikut campur karena sejak awal kasus ini adalah miliknya.

Selepas kepergian semua orang, termasuk Nejire yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan hasil rapat hari itu, Shouto berniat berbicara dengan Ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau membelaku?"

Shouto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Enji hanya terdiam dan berlalu, menyusul yang lain. Harga diri Shouto terasa diinjak-injak oleh orang tua itu. Lain kali ia akan membalas ini.

Ia berjanji.

Ponsel Shouto berdering. Shouto melihatnya sebentar sebelum ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya.

Dari Eijiro. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?

Tapi ia harus mengurus Himiko terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Tomura menghentikan langkahnya. Pada akhirnya, sejauh apa pun berlari, ia akan tetap kembali ke sini, kota tempat ia tinggal dahulu. Sepanjang ia berjalan, pemandangan seperti pencurian, judi, bahkan pembunuhan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

Kota Ten namanya. Kota yang berusaha ia tinggalkan bersama dengan yang lain. Pemerintah membuat aturan khusus di tempat ini dengan mengatakan kejahatan harus berkumpul di satu tempat dan tidak boleh keluar. Dan memang itu yang terjadi. Orang-orang yang menganut hukum rimba pergi ke sini untuk mencari uang. Perputaran uang di sini sangat mengerikan, tidak jarang banyak yang tergiur hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bagi Tomura yang terlahir di sini, tentu saja tertawa. Kota ini tidaklah seindah yang orang luar pikirkan.

Tomura berhenti di sebuah tempat bertuliskan 'kasino'. Ia masuk ke sana, melihat banyak orang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yah, ia ingin berbicara dengan pemilik tempat ini.

"Tumben kau kemari, Shigaraki." seseorang datang dengan beberapa wanita cantik di belakangnya. Entah sudah mengetahui maksud dan tujuannya sebelum kemari, Tomura tidak mau tahu juga.

"Langsung saja. Chisaki, aku ingin kita bekerjasama."

Lelaki yang disebut Chisaki itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyuruh salah satu wanitanya menyambut Tomura. Ia mempersilakan Tomura duduk di sofa, lanjut disuguhi dengan bir terbaik di kota ini.

"Jangan buru-buru, Shigaraki. Kita bicara pelan-pelan. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Pemimpin Delapan Perintah Kematian, Chisaki Kai. Dia adalah salah satu pilar utama kota Ten. Ada empat penguasa kota ini, dan Kai merupakan yang terkuat di antara mereka karena menguasai banyak distrik daripada yang lain. Organisasinya melakukan bisnis dengan Aizawa Shota—salah satu buronan sejak lama yang berkecimpung dalam perdagangan manusia. Ada rumor bahwa ia juga menjual anggota keluarganya demi uang.

Lelaki yang mengerikan.

Tomura tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi Kai selalu menawarinya kesempatan masuk ke organisasi miliknya. Ia tahu potensi Tomura, meski selalu berakhir dengan penolakan hingga kepergiannya.

"Aku ingin mengembangkan penelitianku. Dana yang kami dapatkan tidak akan cukup mencari materi. Jalan terbaik adalah ikut bersamamu, agar aku tidak khawatir."

Kai selalu terlibat dengan berbagai macam perdagangan ilegal. Itu artinya Kai juga bisa menyalurkan Nomu buatannya ke mana-mana. Itu adalah hal yang ingin dicapai Tomura, membuat kekacauan hingga para pahlawan itu tidak berkutik. Dengan begitu, hanya masalah waktu hingga ia bisa membebaskan Dabi.

Kai terkekeh. "Kau minta jaminan apa? Uang? Wanita? Katakan saja padaku. Tentu saja aku menerimamu dengan senang hati."

Tomura tidak butuh jaminan keselamatan selama ia berada di dekat sang pemimpin. Apalagi dia penguasa di kota ini. Tomura akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku butuh informasi dari luar, tanpa kecuali."

Informasi masuk ke tempat ini sedikit tidak dianggap. Orang-orang sibuk mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Tapi dengan posisi Kai, Tomura hanya membutuhkan itu.

"Tunggu, lalu apa jaminan untukku? Bisa saja kau pergi lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku bila itu terjadi, Chisaki. Aku bersumpah tidak akan lari."

Kai menyeringai. "Aku suka jawabanmu. Kau bisa bekerja besok. Malam ini menginaplah di rumahku."

Tidak apa, ini hanyalah harga kecil untuk idealismenya. Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Izuku atau Dabi. Ia butuh kekuatan lebih untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap para pahlawan.

"Terima kasih, Chisaki."

"Mari kita bersulang, Shigaraki."

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**hanazawa kay** : memang tyda mungkin tapi terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

**aine kuraine** : uwuwuw makasih pembaca setiaqqqq sini q cium /emoh. More be like Dabi tuh kesannya kek kakak aja sih mauku tapi kalo mau halu juga dipersilakan *G. Yup betul romens cm bumbu penyedap karena aq ga pengalaman soal cinta *hoax.

Terima kasih sudah membaca juga buat jejaknya *kiss

* * *

**tb-chan** : ripiu panjang amat, w yang rabun ini pusing bacanya wkwkw tapi seneng *maunya apa. Makasih buat komennya (ceritanya gw gatau ini elu fi) buat suffix aq lupa pernah ada temen yg bilang itu tetep harus diitalic karena kata asing (?) gt jadi aq masih pake patokan temenq *Y. Pasti diselesaikan cm males nulis *yhapan. Kenapa bawa2 Dorothy sih kenapa dia kan bocah fandom sebelah *yYyyY.

Makasih jejaknya

* * *

**shirocchin** : jangan labil dong ndoro katanya rikues slight dabideku terus w kasih malah kejet2, ga konsisten :"0 sori no 3sum karena w penganut happily ever after oq :"0 makasih ripiunya ya ndoro aq jadi semangat lanjutin WQWQWQ gwsa muji2 ah padahal sendirinya author pemes :"0

Wikwik mereka paling w skip #dipecat

* * *

**Too long A/N** ( bisa diskip aja. ) :

Gw pusing karena ngetik ini harus bolak-balik baca 4 chapter sebelumnya. Wkwkw. Yaampoon. Habis ini mau ngebudacc Lumiere dulu.

Buat yang gak sadar kenapa saya nyebut "Cinderella" di chapter pertama karena saya bikin ini emang terinspirasi dari script pentas opera Cinderella pada tahun 2008 di Prancis. Pentas ini dibagi menjadi 4 babak. Buat lebih jelasnya kek gini

Chapter 1 : kata kuncinya adalah "_Attracting the prince_." alias chapter ini hanya untuk pembuka babak selanjutnya

Chapter 2 : kalau masih ingat bahwa Izuku mengutarakan isi hatinya yang jatuh cinta pada Shouto. Ini merujuk pada babak dua "_The young prince and the girl fall in love at first sight,but soon midnight strikes and Cinderella must leave_." Tapi cuma dibuat one-sided. Shouto gak tahu siapa Izuku sebenarnya.

Chapter 3 : ini gabungan babak 1 dan babak 3 dalam scriptnya.

\- _While Cinderella is sleeping, the Fairy Godmother uses the opportunity to dress the girl in a magnificent gown, putting a glass slipper on her foot so that she will not be recognized. Cinderella promises to return at midnight and leaves for the ball. [ 1 ]_

Ini soal janji yang dia langgar sama Himiko. Himiko cuma menginginkan Izuku hidup normal, tidak seperti dirinya. Dia memberi Izuku tempat, memberinya perasaan sebagai sahabat. Tapi ... semua sudah terlambat. Ini juga muncul di chapter empat saat Himiko tahu bahwa Izuku justru jadi penjahat.

\- _Cinderella is overcome with emotion._

_Regaining her senses, she evokes her dead mother and, weary of life, rushes beneath the Fairies' oak to die. [3]_

Buat Izukunya cuma sampai emotion itu. Setelah itu [Regaining dst] adalah cerita Himiko yang ditinggal ibunya dan ngerasa hampa sebelum kenal Izuku.

Chapter 4 : diambil dari babak 3 part 2

\- _Unable to see each other, the lovers recognize one another by their voices_

Ini mepet banget tapi ini adalah bagian akhir di chapter 4. Shouto tidak bisa melihat Izuku sebagai penjahat, he still did'nt believe it. Begitu pula Izuku, dia juga pasti gak mungkin percaya kalau Shouto sebenarnya adalah Hiro (sosok palsu yang ditemuinya di taman)

Hanya saja, mereka cuma ngerasa bahwa tatap muka mereka saat itu adalah bagian dari "takdir"

Dan di chapter 5-6 bakal make

-_ It is announced that the Prince is seeking the owner of the mysterious slipper_

Shouto nyari sendiri pemilik topeng kaca /bukan/ maksudnya pemilik kain yang selama ini jadi topengnya Izuku dengan investigasi mandiri (?).

Kalo urut harusnya emang tamat di chapter depan tapi sejujurnya gw sendiri gak ada bayangan. Jadi bakal dikerjakan tetapi pakai acuan kisah Cinderella berbagai versi. Kebetulan yang gw ambil ini pake script yang paling beken aja wkwkkw. Kalo enggak ya paling gw campur lagi kek chapter 3. Atau mungkin ini bisa pake fairytales lain buat referensi ?

Mengejutkan? Gw sendiri kaget nulis gini. Wkwkkw.

Thanks for read.


End file.
